Magnet
by ShadesLovesBardo
Summary: Two shot Negitoro, nada más que decir(?)
1. Chapter 1

**¡ATENCIÓN, FANRUBIUS ARMY! (See, ahora los llamaré así) **

**Este fic corresponde al especial San Valentín, ya tenía otro, pero no me gustaba y me aburría escribirlo. Así que, no planeaba subirlo porque iba a correr peligro de ser descontinuado, o que a ustedes les aburra, Y MI MISIÓN AQUÍ Y AHORA ES ENTRETENER A LA FANRUBIUS ARMY! **

**¿Subiré después el ``fic mierda de San Valentín´´?: ¡Sí! Pero eso se dará luego de finalizado Notice me Senpai, así que hay para rato... igual no es algo de otro mundo, es Negitoro (Es TERROR SHOW JAPONÉS, CARAJO) **

**Y sí, fueron 8 páginas de pura mierda y 5 mil palabras al pedo ._. y lo peor de todo es que me aburrí y tuve que empezar de cero, así que espero entretenerlos con este fic, que según mi equipo de FanRubius`s Entertainment, mi abuelita y mi mono capuchino alemán de diez cabezas ``Johnny´´ este fic es MUCHO, PERO MUUUCHO mejor que el anterior que había escrito.**

**Y ahora, las ADVERTENCIAS, porque sé que puedes traumarte con tanta subnormalidad junta **

**¡ADVERTENCIA, CUIDADO, WARNING, EEEEEPA! ESTE FIC ESTÁ CATALOGADO EN ``M´´ POR COSAS DE LA VIDA REAL Y BASTAAANTE DRAMA DE POR MEDIO, ASÍ QUE TRAE TUS CAJAS DE PAÑUELO Y VARIOS KILOS DE HELADO PORQUE VAS A LLORAR MÁS QUE TU HERMANA CUANDO LA RECHAZARON PARA BRAZZERS (chistes de WDFshow (?) okno ._.) si lloras te ganaste un beso en la frente y un helado,... yo que tú mentiría**

**Estás advertido...**

* * *

Eran las seis y media de la tarde, una simple mirada al reloj de la sala bastó para hacer evidente su fastidio. Estaba bastante aturdida y nerviosa, estrujó levemente el mantel de aquella gigantesca mesa rectangular; se mordió el labio inferior y dirigió su vista de regreso a su plato de comida…

La misma rutina de siempre, de lunes a viernes ir a la escuela, los sábados a su psicóloga y los domingos,… la terrible tortura de tener que visitar a sus familiares en la casa de sus abuelos.

No es que tuviese algo en contra de ellos, es solo que eran muy escandalosos, sus primos eran un poco menores a ella y he de decir que son varios, y además para su tortura, de la misma edad.

Uno de sus primos, un chico de 8 años, peli rosado se dirigió hasta su tío, un hombre de pelo negro, una jovial sonrisa, un poco de barba poblando parte de su rostro. El chiquito peli rosado tironeó de la manga del tipo, atrayendo su atención

\- Tío, tío… ¿Por qué Luka chan no habla? ¿Acaso es estúpida?- la madre del pequeño abrió los ojos con incredibilidad y tomó un pequeño mechón de pelo del menor

\- ¡Yuma, eso no se dice! ¡Discúlpate en este instante!- el hombre morocho sonrió nervioso

\- N-no le hagas eso, son niños y tienen sus preguntas- el peli rosado Yuma se encogió de hombros con inocencia y dirigió sus dorados ojos a la adolescente callada, que en este caso era su prima

\- Solo quería saber por qué nunca habla- la madre del pequeño suspiró agotada y le ordenó terminar su plato de guiso, precisamente la comida que habían servido los abuelos en el almuerzo junto a su familia.

El hombre morocho regresó su mirada al frente para seguir hablando con su cuñado acerca de una especie de partido de fútbol, pero antes de abrir la boca para reanudar la conversación, sintió un tironeo en la manga de su camisa, era su hija

\- ¿Ocurre algo, Luka chan?- dijo el mayor enseñándole a su hija una tierna sonrisa. La peli rosa dirigió su mirada al pasillo de la casa de sus abuelos, y el hombre inmediatamente comprendió –Ya veo, de acuerdo, tómate tu tiempo y ten cuidado al salir- La peli rosa Luka asintió y se levantó de su silla, y pidió permiso con un leve y casi inaudible ``Con permiso´´.

Su tío estuvo a punto mantenerla en la mesa con un interminable interrogatorio, pero fue frenado por su esposa, quien le dijo

\- Deja en paz a la pobre niña introvertida.

Luka logró escucharlo, más lo ignoró y salió al patio de la gran casa de sus abuelos.

Por suerte era una finca bastante extensa, sí, su familia estaba muy bien acomodada. Cualquiera que la viera creería que es la ``típica niña rica´´ arrogante, que odia a los inferiores, pero no…

Ella no puede llevar una vida normal, ni siquiera tiene la valentía para afrontar al más mínimo de los desafíos. Y le dolían las palabras que decían de ella ``Pobre Niña Introvertida´´ ``La Rarita´´, ningún apodo que le pusieran, por más inofensivo que fuera, le gustaba.

Odiaba eso de ella misma, ser tan débil.

Metió sus manos en el interior de sus bolsillos buscando calor, era otoño y en los valles el frío era casi insoportable, por fortuna había venido preparada, unas botas negras, un pantalón de jean bastante abrigado color azul cobalto desgastado, una polera mangas largas blanca, una abrigada campera con capucha color aguacate, una bufanda gris combinando con un bonito beanie del mismo color.

Sacó su mano derecha de su bolsillo con un MP3, se colocó los auriculares y buscó en la lista de reproducción una de sus canciones favoritas.

Al fin la encontró y la seleccionó. Y se dejó llevar por la melodía acústica de la canción

_Oh, Life is bigger __  
It's bigger than you  
and you are not me_

Su canción favorita le quitó todos sus problemas de su mente, ``Losing my Religion´´ era como una terapia fácil y rápida. Sin necesidad de esfuerzos.

Se dejó llevar por la música y lentamente caminó por el patio de la finca, explorando todas las plantaciones de viñedos que sus abuelos producían y comercializaban. Caminaba a paso lento para evitar caer al suelo, ya que estaba levemente poblado de blanquecina nieve…

_That's me in the corner __  
that's me in the spotlight  
losing my religion_

Pasó su mano acariciando las uvas de las parras, sintiendo el frío contacto palpándose en su piel.

Y rápidamente recordó su escuela, el frío tacto que tenían sus compañeros con ella, le dolía… le hacía sentir un bicho raro entre toda una comunidad de seres normales.

_But that was just a dream __  
that was just a dream_

Luka echó un suspiro con pesadez, ya eran casi siete menos cuarto, y ya quería regresar a su casa y encerrarse a su habitación y dormir. Más que mal, quería hacer algo que le gustara antes de volver a clases.

\- ¡Luka chan!- escuchó decir a su padre, tímidamente se dio la vuelta encarándolo –Es hora de volver, ¿Estás lista?- Luka asintió y ella y su padre fueron a despedirse de sus familiares e ingresaron al auto.

Luka sintió alivio al ver que ya estaban regresando a su casa, por fin podría descansar y escuchar algo de música. Su pasatiempo favorito.

\- Vaya que ha sido una cena muy bizarra- su padre se rió de su chiste sin gracia, pero la peli rosa permaneció en silencio. Como el que ya su padre ya estaba acostumbrado.

El morocho condujo su auto por la carretera, llegando a la ciudad y por fin, estacionando al frente de una gran casa blanca, con techo azul cobalto y unas grandes rejas negras protegiendo la entrada de malhechores.

Luka se bajó del auto y abrió con sus llaves las rejas de la casa, dejándoselas abiertas para su padre, y a continuación entró a la casa. Una amplia, pero solitaria casa.

Subió las escaleras que dirigían directamente al piso de arriba, donde precisamente se hallaba el cuarto de su padre, el baño y por último, al final de pasillo, su solitaria habitación.

Ingresó por la puerta blanca y finalmente se encerró en su adorado mundo, deshaciéndose de sus preocupaciones.

Buscó entre su cajón de ropa su ``pijama´´, un sencillo pantalón jogging azul oscuro tirando a negro y una camisa holgada que antes le pertenecía a su padre de color blanca.

Puso en el MP3 algo para distraerse… quizás una buena canción alivie un poco su tenso cuerpo…

_All the things I know right now __  
if I only knew back then_

Muy bien, una canción movida, divertida… ¿Qué mejor que eso para olvidarse de sus problemas?

Su tren de pensamiento se perdió en la canción, algo que amaba, era la música. Por desgracia, era demasiado tímida para siquiera hablar con una persona, o al menos tener una conversación fluida con su padre. Nada. Era una total cobarde.

_Wish I could spin my world into reverse __  
just to have you back again_

Vaya que algún día desearía ser normal,… pero simplemente no podía.

Porque su maldita discapacidad se lo prohibía, y le vivía repitiendo cada segundo

_`` ¡Tú no eres normal! Deja de intentar encajar en la sociedad, eres patética´´ _

Y nuevamente, el remordimiento interno que siempre sentía. Vaya, es simplemente terrible… pero inevitable.

\- Maldita… sea…- susurró para sí misma, y cerró los ojos. Y se durmió…

* * *

El despertador sonó. Una mano aplastó el botón de apagado, haciéndolo callar.

Entre las sábanas emergió un gruñido molesto ¿Tan rápido había amanecido?

Con fastidio se dirigió al baño, a lavarse la cara con agua fría, para despertarse.

Al terminar de despertarse, se dirigió a la cocina, siendo recibida por su padre

\- Buen día, princesa ¿Dormiste bien?- sin ser grosera, asintió a lo dicho por su padre y este expresó su aprobación –Me alegro. Ten, aquí te hice un desayuno delicioso solo para ti- Luka detectó la irónica broma de su padre, que ella recuerde, siempre estuvieron solos

\- Gracias- susurró en señal de agradecimiento, era su padre, la persona que la crió cuando su madre murió después del parto. No podía despreciarlo por más que en algunos casos lo intentara, era tan bueno, servicial… que simplemente sin él no sería nadie.

\- Apúrate y ponte la ropa de la escuela, recuerda que vendrán a buscarte- dijo su padre, Luka asintió. Terminó su desayuno y regresó a su habitación a cambiarse la ropa.

Finalmente estuvo lista, y esperó en la puerta, vestía su uniforme de gimnasia, con el permiso de la escuela, obviamente. Consistía en un pantalón jogging gris, un buzo del mismo color, zapatillas de gimnasia, una campera con capucha azul oscura y su inseparable beanie en su cabeza.

Se quedó esperando en las afueras de su casa. Jugó un poco nerviosa con sus manos cubiertas por unos guantes negros, como haciendo una pelea de pulgares con ella misma

\- `` Vamos, apúrate… SeeU´´- pensó con nerviosismo, no le importaba llegar tarde, podían perdonárselo, más que mal era una alumna perfecta. Pero era una lástima que era muy callada, hasta sus profesores mencionaban que tenía un ``Crecimiento doloroso en el habla, lástima que no pudiese expresar con grandiosa fluidez´´, como si a ellos les doliera…

De repente sintió unos pasos acelerados aproximándosele, y advirtió de inmediato que se trataba de su mejor amiga SeeU

\- ¡Lo siento, Luka chan! Me quede dormida…- se excusó una rubia de orejas felinas, vestía de la misma forma que Luka, pero sin un gorrito como el beanie en la cabeza.

\- No importa- dijo en voz baja, para la rubia.

\- En fin, será mejor ir recuerda que Meiko chan nos está esperando- Luka asintió y SeeU pasó un brazo por encima de los hombros de la peli rosa y exclamó con una sonrisa -¡Vámonos!-

* * *

Llegaron a la escuela rápidamente, ingresaron al salón correspondiente y rápidamente se acomodaron en sus respectivos asientos.

Luka observando la ventana y SeeU a su derecha. Con su amiga Meiko al frente. Meiko era una chica de diecisiete años, al igual que Luka y SeeU, pero con la diferencia que era portadora de una hermosa melena lacia y castaña, que le llegaba hasta mitad de los hombros, ojos color miel y un cuerpo esbelto, digno de una mujer de respeto.

El profesor aún no llegaba, y eso les permitió algo de charla entre ellas. Pero fue rápidamente interrumpida por la culpa de un grupo de chicos, todos los estudiantes dentro del salón dirigieron su vista a los tres tipos.

Un peli azul bastante atractivo, alto, de ojos del mismo color. Portaba el uniforme de gimnasia gris, una campera negra y su característica bufanda azul, su nombre… Kaito Shion, más conocido como ``el playboy de la escuela´´.

En la derecha estaba un rubio con el cabello atado a una coleta, mismo uniforme al del peli azul pero sin bufanda, ojos celestes y mirada encantadora, para más información, Len Kagamine.

Y por último, era una chica de contextura pequeña, dueña de una frondosa melena domada por dos coletas agua marinas, ojos de la misma tonalidad, y una voz perteneciente a los ángeles… lástima que ella… no era para nada un ángel

\- ¡Megurine!- gritó la peliacua, llamando la atención de la nombrada -¿Qué tanto ves con esa cara de estúpida?... Ay no, espera… ya recordé, siempre eres estúpida…- el grupito de tres se echó a carcajadas frente a la peli rosa, atrayendo las risas de sus demás compañeros

SeeU gruñó enfadada ante los insultos que lanzaba la mocosa

\- ¡Hatsune!- gritó el apellido de la engreída peliacua, quien le miró retadora a la rubia de orejas felinas

\- ¿Qué quieres, Dan Hee?- la Hatsune se miró sus uñas pintadas de rosa con arrogancia

\- Vuelve a insultar así a mi amiga, y créeme que las consecuencias no serán las mismas- la rubia de orejas felinas apretó sus manos en forma de puños con auténtica ira, blanqueando sus nudillos del enfado

\- Uy sí, cuidado chicos… Estamos frente a una gatita mala- Kaito puso una mano sobre el hombro de la menor Hatsune

\- Jajaja, tienes razón… y tú- dijo señalando esta vez a SeeU – te arrepentirás si le haces daño a mi chica- SeeU gruñó en señal de fastidio y se volteó a ver a su amiga Luka, quien la miraba impresionada, más Meiko solo tenía una mirada seria al pupitre de Luka

\- Mierda,… esa Hatsune Miku es un asco de persona, maldita ``niña rica´´ y sus tontos noviecitos- murmuraba Meiko, Luka sobó su hombro para intentar calmarla. La peli rosa estaba muy nerviosa, siempre era lo mismo, levantarse, ponerse el uniforme, ir a la escuela y… enfrentar el bullying que le hacían

\- Cierto, deberían expulsarla… o al menos que alguien la haga pagar, es inaudito y todo va dirigido a aquellos que son ``inferiores´´ a ella- dijo SeeU y Meiko interrumpió

\- O querrás decir, a todos… Kaito y Len son solo sus perros, si alguien la molesta sus ``perros´´ serán los primeros en saltar a defenderla-

\- Bueno…- habló Luka con su voz suave, apagada, silenciosa -… Supongo que el que le den una lección primero sería de buena manera,… es horrible ver primero las cosas por las malas…- la Megurine bajó la mirada a sus dedos, jugueteando con ellos bastante nerviosa

\- Sí, lo sé… pero ya es agotador ¿No? Es horrible que se crea la gran cosa, imagínate si sufriera bullying-

\- Yo no le deseo el bullying a nadie- interrumpió Luka a lo que SeeU se quedó callada bastante impresionada -… ni siquiera a mi peor enemigo, ni siquiera a Miku-

Meiko suspiró agotada y le dijo a las chicas que el profesor había llegado

\- Buenos días, clase. Abran sus libros en la página diez…-

Y nuevamente,… otro día monótono…

* * *

\- ¿Y cómo te sientes hoy, Luka?- dijo una rubia, con ropa bastante formal, su vista estaba dirigida a un cuaderno mientras garabateaba en él. La aludida se encogió de hombros -¿Podrías ser más específica?-

\- Me siento… bien- respondió la menor peli rosa. La rubia anotó lo dicho por la joven y le regaló una sincera sonrisa

\- Es bueno saber, ¿Has intentado hacer algo nuevo?-

\- …- Luka meneó la cabeza en señal de negación

\- Ya veo,… bien, por hoy terminamos, recuerda que el próximo sábado tienes sesión a las tres, no te olvides- dijo la rubia y Luka se paró del diván y se dirigió a la puerta –Trae a tu padre, necesito hablar con él-

Luka asintió obediente y giró la manija de la puerta y llamó a su padre con unas señas. El morocho se acercó hasta el umbral de la puerta blanca de la psicóloga

\- Quédate aquí. No tardaré- su padre le regaló una tierna sonrisa, y Luka asintió.

La Megurine se sentó en uno de los asientos de espera. Puso sus codos sobre sus rodillas y reposó su cabeza en sus manos, mirando indiferente el blanco suelo del pasillo.

Ya estaba acostumbrada a estas cosas, esperar a su padre mientras que este hablaba con su psicóloga. Ya estaba acostumbrada a ser la paciente estrella de los psicólogos… ya hasta lo hacía sentir parte de su vida, pero es que así era.

Así era su vida…

Para su desgracia la espera tardó un poco más de la cuenta, eran las cuatro de la tarde, y había llegado a su sesión a las dos.

Pero Luka tenía desconocimiento sobre lo que hablaba su padre con su psicóloga…

\- Fred, tienes que sacar a tu hija más seguida, tienes que incentivarla. ¿Qué es lo que a ella le apasiona?- el morocho despeinó su cabello alborotándolo de la presión

\- Este,… a Luka chan le gusta mucho la música y…-

\- ¡Es perfecto!- el padre de Luka ``Fred´´ dejó de rascarse la cabeza para ver a la psicóloga, Sweet Ann – Con ese incentivo es más que suficiente para que encuentre su camino, progresar y superar esta fobia. ¡Llévala ahora mismo al centro comercial!-

\- ¿Al centro comercial? ¿No será un gran paso para Luka?-

\- Siempre es bueno darle retos, además, es joven y es una adolescente. Los adolescentes odian que los traten como niños, y si Luka no es la excepción, es perfecto para superar sus males- expresó Sweet Ann con bastante alegría

\- D-de acuerdo… lo intentaré-

\- Perfecto entonces, recuerda venir el próximo sábado a las tres- Fred asintió y se despidió de la psicóloga.

El morocho se dirigió hasta su hija, y con un movimiento de cabeza le indicó que lo siguiera.

Luka sin chistar lo obedeció.

\- Ne, Luka chan…- dijo Fred ingresando al auto rojo, estacionado al frente de una casa normal, donde atendía la psicóloga

\- ¿Sí?- preguntó suavemente, sin elevar la voz

\- Necesito hacer unas compras y… no podemos regresar a casa antes, así que… ¿Me acompañarías al centro comercial?-

Balde de agua fría.

Luka palideció ante la idea, pero la mirada expectante de su padre la hizo pensar.

No podía negarle, él siempre hacia lo que ella necesitaba. Jamás le privó de algo que le gustara, y sinceramente… le debía mucho, pero mucho a su padre.

Luka se mordió el labio inferior y dirigió su mirada a la ventana, y finalmente echó un suspiro

\- Está… bien- dijo a secas.

Pero por más ruda que fue su respuesta, a su padre se le iluminaron los ojos con un extraño brillo de felicidad

\- ¡Muchas gracias, cariño! ¡Te lo agradezco tanto! ¡Te compraré lo que quieras! ¡Muchas gracias!- Fred expresó su alegría con bastante euforia, cosa que hizo sacar en Luka una tímida sonrisa…

* * *

Fred estacionó el coche en la extensa playa de estacionamiento. Luka se bajó primero, Fred apagó el motor del auto y se bajó también.

Ambos se dirigieron lentamente hasta la entrada del centro comercial, puesto a que Luka dudaba a cada paso que daba, pero por fortuna su padre la esperaba paciente a que caminara.

\- ``Mierda, esto será más difícil de lo que creí´´- pensó Luka.

Finalmente llegaron hasta la puerta automática del centro comercial, al atravesarla, Luka se asustó levemente. N había esperado tan repentina acción por parte de una puerta.

Su padre rió levemente. Pero eso no le importó a Luka, ya que dirigió su vista a una tienda de objetos musicales.

Fred advirtió eso y dibujó una suave sonrisa en su rostro

\- ¿Allí quieres ir?- Luka lo miró unos segundos y asintió levemente –Genial- el mayor le entregó dinero a Luka y le dijo –Ten. Si necesitas más estaré en la tienda del frente- dijo señalando una tienda de indumentaria deportiva.

\- Sí…- dijo en voz baja y fue a ver la vidriera del sitio.

Se hallaba maravillada, ukeleles, guitarras, baterías, instrumentos de viento hasta mesas de mesclas, o inclusive CDs eran cosas que estaban puestas en vidrieras.

Luka alzó la vista y notó a tres chicas atendiendo, una rubia alta de pelo largo, una chica más baja que la rubia ya mencionada pero de pelo verde y por último, una chica que cautivó la atención de Luka. Una rubia de pelo corto, quizás hasta los hombros, de contextura pequeña, que le sonreía a su cliente, que parecía tan natural más que la cortesía del trabajo. Sus manos estaban en su espalda y podía distinguir un pequeño sonrojo en sus pómulos _``Hermosa´´_ pensó Luka.

Pero de un acto inesperado, la rubia dirigió su vista a Luka, la Megurine desvió su mirada a los instrumentos de la vidriera, fingiendo verlos interesada. Nerviosismo, presión, ansiedad… todo eso componía lo que hace rato era una sumisa adolescente de pelo rosa.

Luka inhaló aire suavemente y se adentró a la tienda rápidamente.

Ya dentro, dejó ir todo el aire que contenía en sus pulmones.

Y nuevamente, las miradas de la rubia y peli rosa, se cruzaron. Luka dirigió su mirada a los CDs fingiendo interés en comprarlos. Pero en su interior ya presentía que esa rubia de pelos cortos se dirigía hacia ella, con una tierna sonrisa, mejillas sonrosadas y un peculiar moño en su cabello

\- Bienvenida a Crypton, ¿En qué puedo ayudarle?- dijo la rubia con cortesía. Luka quedó paralizada al escuchar su voz, suave, aniñada… le recordaba a alguien más… Luka dirigió una tímida mirada al pecho de la menor, debido a que en su uniforme, una sencilla camiseta azul marino y pantalones negros, se hallaba una credencial que decía el nombre de la chica:

_Soy Rin, un gusto en ayudarte_

La rubia, lejos de extrañarse de lo callada que estaba su clienta dirigió su vista a los CDs que Luka miraba

\- ¿Te interesa comprar uno?- Luka sintió una bomba estallar en su cabeza, y rápidamente tomó un CD al azar y se lo entregó a la chica.

La rubia se exaltó al movimiento imprevisto por su clienta. Pero tomó el CD y le dijo a continuación

\- Sígueme- le regaló una linda sonrisa a Luka, la rubia lucía un poco menor a ella, o quizás solo era bajita. Sea lo que sea, su rostro se le hacía familiar. La rubia le cobró el objeto, Luka le entregó tímidamente el dinero.

La rubia Rin le entregó el cambio junto a una bolsa pequeña del local con el Cd en su interior

\- Gracias por su compra, que tenga buen día- Rin le regaló una tierna sonrisa a Luka y esta asintió. Aún callada.

Salió de la tienda abrazando la bolsa de Crypton, aún sentía sus dedos temblar de la emoción. Y fácilmente notó a su padre esperándola afuera de la tienda con una bolsa en mano, con lo que contenía algo parecido a vegetales y otros víveres.

El Megurine mayor sonrió totalmente incrédulo a lo que veía. Su hija por fin había hecho algo por sí sola. En un lugar repleto de extraños. Sin su ayuda. Y ni siquiera había tenido esos ataques de nervios de los que tanto temía.

Fred arremolinó con cariño las hebras rosadas de su hija menor con cariño

\- ¿Conseguiste lo que querías?- pregunta obvia, debido a que la menor cargaba una pequeña bolsa entre sus brazos. Luka asintió –Perfecto, será mejor irnos-

Luka volvió a asentir y siguió a su padre.

Su mente se hallaba concentrada en la chica de los CDs, sin duda aquella belleza inocente la había cautivado.

Y su melodiosa voz,… ya querría volver a la tienda a admirar a la rubia en silencio, ya que era demasiado cobarde para iniciar una charla.

Luka ingresó al auto, y Fred imitó la acción. El morocho encendió el motor del auto, arrancó y se fueron del centro comercial.

El Megurine mayor no podía estar más que feliz, más su hija solo estaba hundida de pensamientos… ya quería volver para ver a Rin…

\- _``Rin,… es lindo nombre´´_\- pensó Luka y al instante se ruborizó al instante…

El viaje fue ameno y bastante silencioso. Por fin llegaron a la residencia Megurine, y Luka fue inmediatamente a su habitación a dejar su nuevo CD en su cuarto.

Pero instantáneamente se le ocurrió una mejor idea,… buscó una vieja e inutilizada caja de zapatos y dejó el CD en su interior. A continuación lo deslizó por debajo de la cama, escondiéndolo de la vista de todos.

* * *

\- Y dime, Luka chan ¿Cómo te sientes hoy?- empezó con la típica pregunta, su fiel y confiable psicóloga Sweet Ann.

Luka pareció meditar la respuesta silenciosamente, y tras unos segundos de espera dijo en un casi imperceptible susurro

\- Estoy… feliz-

\- Eso es perf-¿¡Qué!?- Luka se sobre saltó al escuchar a su psicóloga casi perdiendo la cabeza –E-es decir… ¿En serio? ¿Esto se deba a algo en especial?-

\- Rin- no pareció meditarlo, la psicóloga rápidamente garabateó la respuesta de su paciente en su libreta. Quien quiera que sea Rin, de algún modo estaba ayudando bastante…

\- ¿De dónde es Rin?-

\- Centro comercial- nuevamente, volvió a responder sin titubeos o pensarlo dos veces

\- Excelente… bien, Luka chan… ahora dime, ¿Desde cuándo viste a Rin?- la rubia dirigió su mirada a su paciente, quien hacia muecas intentando recordar

\- Dos…-

\- ¿Días?-

\- Semanas… Dos semanas, dos días, los sábados…- fue suficiente para Sweet Ann como para descubrir que Luka estaba viendo a la tal Rin los sábados únicamente, por lo que se habrá visto dos veces

\- Excelente, Luka chan… en fin, nuestra sesión termina temprano, debes estar agotada- Luka se encogió de hombros ante la pregunta de la mayor –Tomaré eso como un sí, por favor haz pasar a tu padre, ¿Sí?- Luka asintió y se levantó del diván, dirigiéndose primordialmente hasta la puerta, abriéndola.

Su padre le dirigió una mirada expectante, ya sabiendo lo que debía hacer.

Nuevamente entró a la habitación con la psicóloga, pero no sin antes decirle a su hija que espere.

Luka resopló su flequillo y acomodó su inseparable beanie gris, se sentó en una de las sillas de madera a esperar a su padre, paciente…

* * *

Mientras tanto, en la habitación de la doctora Sweet Ann. Ella y el morocho discutían un poco

\- ¿Y cómo está Luka chan? ¿Algún progreso?- Fred metió sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón, intentando contener su nerviosismo, pero fue calmado por la respuesta de la psicóloga

\- ¡Cómo no tienes idea!- Fred enarcó una ceja confundido ante lo recién dicho –Te lo explicaré, antes siempre le preguntaba cómo se sentía… pero su respuesta siempre fue un ``bien´´, pero ahora dijo estar feliz- El Megurine abrió los ojos incrédulo

\- ¿Cómo?-

\- Lo que escuchaste, y todo se debe a que en el centro comercial al parecer tiene una amiga nueva-

\- ¿Amiga nueva? Pero si todas las que tiene son Meiko y SeeU-

\- Exactamente, por eso la llevarás ahora mismo al centro comercial-

\- ¿Es por eso que la sesión acabó tan rápido?- preguntó el morocho algo divertido

\- ¡Sí! Llévala ahora mismo, no hay tiempo que perder- Sweet Ann estaba, prácticamente, echando al padre de su paciente.

\- L-lo haré- sentenció Fred

* * *

En un auto bastante silencioso, un morocho conducía hasta el centro comercial con su hija, extrañamente feliz internamente…

Luka tenía su mente puesta en Rin, ahora estaba decidida a hablarle sea como sea. Después de todo, la chica lucía bastante inofensiva, no como otra a la que creyó igual…

\- _``Ugh… deja de pensar en Miku y enfócate en el presente´´_-

Luka sacudió su cabeza quitando de su mente a todo lo que tenía que ver con Miku.

* * *

Fred estacionó el auto y Luka se bajó rápidamente y corrió hasta el centro comercial.

Su padre iba a gritarle que lo esperara, pero luego recordó, que debía dejar de tratar a su hija como un bebé

\- Tu pequeña niña está creciendo, Gemma- susurró Fred, haciendo alusión a que le hablaba a su difunta esposa.

* * *

Luka llegó rápidamente al centro comercial, eran las cuatro y media, y la tienda como siempre se hallaba abierta. La peli rosa regularizó su respiración y tomó valor suficiente para volver a ingresar. La misma rutina que estos dos últimos sábados. Ingresar, observar unos segundos a Rin, comprar un disco cualquiera y retirarse…

Parecía una rutina estúpida, pero bastaba para hacerla feliz.

Ingresó al local y vio con fingido interés los discos, solo las imágenes en realidad. Ni siquiera leía los títulos. Y nuevamente, la rubia de pelos cortos llegó para servirle

\- Oh vaya, tú otra vez- Rin dejó escapar una pequeña risa cómplice –Se nota que te gusta la música, ¿Verdad?- Luka desvió la mirada de los hipnóticos ojos azules de Rin para mirar los CDs, pero para salvar la situación asintió levemente, y Rin al parecer, al instante entendió –Veo que eres tímida, no te preocupes, dime… ¿C-cómo te llamas?-

Luka levantó la mirada exaltada, ¡Le estaba preguntando su nombre cuando tendría que haber sido ella la que preguntara primero!

Momento, mientras pensó eso habrá quedado como una idiota que se habrá olvidado su nombre, ¡Responde rápido, maldita sea!

\- L-Luka…- respondió en un susurro tímido -…Megurine Luka…- Rin se acarició la barbilla

\- Megurine,… Luka, lindo nombre- la rubia le sonrió a la de pelo rosa. Pero Luka se sintió más confundida que halagada

\- ¿No dirás que es nombre de chico?-

\- Jajaja,… no te preocupes, de todos modos también tengo un nombre de chico…- sonrió apenada y se corrió un mechón de pelo detrás de la oreja

\- ¿Cómo te llamas?-

\- Te daré una pista- Rin dirigió su mirada al techo, silbando al mismo tiempo, mientras que con su mano derecha señalaba la credencial en su pecho

\- Rin…- leyó en voz baja

\- Rin Kagamine, a tus órdenes- la rubia le extendió la mano, pero Luka al parecer no le correspondió el gesto –Oh cielos,… veo que aún no entras en confianza conmigo- Rin guió a Luka hasta detrás del mostrador, entrando a una habitación iluminada.

Descendieron las escaleras y Luka se percató que se hallaba en una especie de mini sala con una pequeña cocina, una mesa de trabajos, donde estaban bolsas y papeles de colores esparcidos en medio y en la pared un tablero de post It con varios papelitos de colores con distintos recordatorios.

\- ¿No te dirán nada si estoy aquí y no allá?- preguntó Luka tímidamente

\- No te preocupes, de todos modos ahora estoy en el horario del almuerzo, así que es mi descanso,… además, estaba esperándote- Luka se sorprendió ante lo recién dicho

\- ¿A mí?- inquirió la Megurine mientras se señalaba, Rin asintió

\- Me pareciste bastante adorable, y quería conocerte…- respondió la Kagamine mientras extraía de su mochila un tupper y una botella de gaseosa -Si quieres come, son sándwiches y los hice yo misma- Rin abrió en tupper y en su contenido habían espléndidos sándwiches. Luka tomó uno con el permiso de Rin y le dio una primera mordida, y al instante demostró su aprobación

\- Cocinas delicioso, estos sándwiches son deliciosos- Rin se rió del comentario de Luka

\- En realidad, aprendí sola, mi tonto hermano mayor no paraba de armar desastres, ya sabes… no se puede combatir a un adolescente en la edad del pavo…- Luka soltó una risita que para nada podía contener. Asombrando a Rin –Vaya, tu voz es aún más linda cuando ríes. Y se te forman unos tiernos hoyuelos en las mejillas al sonreír- Rin apretó los hoyuelos de Luka mientras decía ``pop, pop, pop´´ al apretarlos. Luka ya se hallaba bastante sonrojada

\- ¿Sabes? Tu cara se me hace familiar, si hasta el apellido coincide, ¿Eres la hermana de Kagamine Len?- Rin dejó de presionar los hoyuelos de Luka al escuchar su nombre, cosa que al instante la Megurine se reprochó

\- Sí, en realidad… yo no me parezco a él, él es bastante histérico, molesto, gritón y mujeriego, sin duda un hombre idiota…- Rin se cruzó de hombros

\- Vaya,… en verdad que son muy diferentes, la verdad es que tú eres más amable que él…- admitió Luka en voz baja, desviando la mirada clavada al piso

\- Sí, hay tantas cosas en las que no sabes de mí- Rin bebió algo de gaseosa y le dijo –Te diré algunas cosas de mí. Mi nombre es Rin Kagamine, tengo 16 años, nací el 27 de diciembre, por poco no en navidad… me gustan los animales, mi fruta favorita es la naranja al igual que mi color favorito- Luka rió divertida ante la facilidad de Rin para expresarse ante una, prácticamente, desconocida -¿Y qué hay de ti?- Luka enarcó una ceja

\- ¿De mí?-

\- Sí, de ti… dime algo- Luka al instante se puso nerviosa

\- No sé por dónde empezar…- a Rin se le ocurrió una idea

\- ¿Cuál es tu nombre?- Luka enarcó una ceja incrédula

\- Megurine… Luka-

\- Fecha de nacimiento-

\- 30 de enero-

\- Color favorito-

\- Verde

\- ¿Edad?

\- 17-

\- Animal favorito-

\- Gato-

\- Genial, ahora sé más sobre ti- festejó Rin y se subió a la encimera de la cocina. Mientras mecía sus piernas feliz

\- Espera, ¿Qué?- fue lo único que logró decir Luka bastante confundida…

\- Jajaja, nada, nada Luka chan-

La Megurine sintió un calor indescriptible en su pecho al ser llamada así con tanta familiaridad por una extraña, o bueno, ahora no tan extraña.

Rin miró el reloj en la pared y frunció el ceño

\- Rayos, mi horario de descanso acabó. Será mejor volver- Luka sintió sin chistar, y como la niña obediente que era subió las escaleras seguida por Rin.

Luka tomó un CD al azar y se dirigió a la caja. Rin le cobró el CD y le entregó la bolsita con el objeto dentro. La menor le regaló una sonrisa a la peli rosa y con ello, un papel doblado.

Luka salió de allí con una boba sonrisa. Desenvolvió el papel y leyó

_Mi turno empieza a las una y acabo a las seis_

Luka sonrió estúpidamente, denotándose nuevamente los hoyuelos en sus mejillas.

\- Alguien está feliz- dijo una voz conocida

\- Sí- susurró de regreso

\- Es genial oír eso, será mejor volver a casa, Luka chan- finalizó Fred con una tierna sonrisa.

* * *

Acabó el fin de semana y volvieron las clases. Luka se levantó y se cambió. Y esperó a su amiga SeeU en la puerta de su casa, hacía más frío del normal.

SeeU apareció y Luka sonrió levemente.

Ambas se fueron a la escuela a recibir clases. Las cuales se dieron con normalidad, hasta la llegada del recreo…

\- Vaya Megurine, ¿Jamás te vas a despegar de ese gorro feo?- dijo la típica bully, Hatsune Miku. Luka la miró analizándola, antes de responderle

\- No- Meiko y SeeU estaban atentas a la conversación de ambas

\- Qué rara eres- dijo Len.

E instantáneamente Luka recordó lo dicho por Rin. Su hermano era escandaloso, molesto y mujeriego, pobre Miku, estaba en manos de falsos príncipes azules

\- Vaya Len, ¿Qué diría tu hermana si te viera?- Len abrió los ojos con sorpresa

\- Ella no dirá nada, es una cobarde-

\- No conoces a tu hermana, ¿Verdad? Ella es cien veces mejor que tú- Kaito interfirió la pelea

\- ¿¡Y por qué metes a la hermana de Len, eh!? Pedazo de rara, estoy seguro que ni la conoces-

\- Rin dijo que no era rara, además- esto último miró a Miku desafiante –Rin dijo que mi gorrito me quedaba bien tal y como estaba-

Al instante, Miku pareció sentir una punzada en su cuerpo. Pero no podía demostrar debilidad, o mucho menos celos

\- Da igual, esa chiquilla acabará despedida de esa tienda, después de todo… mi padre es el jefe-

\- Vaya,… perderán a una chica maravillosa, Rin es especial y a decir verdad es bastante dulce conmigo- los celos de Miku lentamente aumentaban, y todo a causa de esa chiquilla de pelo rubio

\- Chist… de igual forma dudo que le caigas bien- chistó Miku con desaprobación y se dio vuelta como queriéndose retirar, y Luka le remató

\- Eso crees tú, pero para mí Rin es única para mí- Miku abrió los ojos con sorpresa, una sorpresa que para nada le cayó bien…

Miku y sus ``perros´´ se retiraron afuera del salón. Dejando a una Luka bastante orgullosa y a sus amigas boquiabiertas de la impresión

\- Guau, ¡Bien hecho, tigre!- SeeU golpeó levemente el hombro de la Megurine, la nombrada sonrió divertida, denotando sus hoyuelos

\- Sin duda, fue increíble…- habló Meiko sin creer lo que acababa de pasar

\- ¿Qué dices, Meiko? Mi niña está creciendo, la tía SeeU tenía razón, ¡Megurine Luka crecerá como un verdadero tigre!- Meiko rió ante lo dicho por la rubia y felicitó a Luka, quien se encogió en su asiento bastante ansiosa de tantos halagos.

* * *

Sábado, y Luka le contaba lo ocurrido el lunes a Rin, quien no paraba de reír.

Era la hora del almuerzo de Rin y se encontraban en la mini cocina.

La Kagamine no podía creer lo que escuchaba, por un lado le impresionaba que su hermano sea tan patán y por el otro, el que Luka sufriera de bullying continuo

\- Eres bastante valiente, sin duda debes ser como el ídolo de las personas que sufren bullying por Hatsune…- Luka negó con la cabeza

\- No estoy interesada en ser una ídola,… ni siquiera que me vean como alguien de temer, me gustaría más si todo sigue igual… aunque temo a que Miku se vengue o algo así-

\- Si eso llega a pasar dímelo, y le haré ver unas cuantas lecciones- Eso alarmó a Luka

\- ¡No puedes!- prácticamente gritó, ya que su voz era baja y casi nunca hablaba en voz alta

\- ¿Por qué no?- preguntó Rin con extrañeza

\- Su padre es el dueño de aquí, si le haces daño te despedirán… y la verdad que sería estúpido-

\- ¿Estúpido?- replicó Rin indignada –Tú lo vales, si me despiden buscaré otro empleo. Pero jamás permitiré que te hagan daño- Luka sonrió complacida. Jamás alguien, que no sea de su círculo social, le habían dicho algo así.

\- Gracias, Rin. En serio, en verdad eres especial- la nombrada se sonrojó levemente y negó con la cabeza

\- No soy especial, hago esto porque eres mi amiga, y jamás se abandona a un amigo- Luka asintió sonrojada.

Rin dirigió su vista al reloj en la pared y nuevamente, gruñó fastidiada. Su descanso finalizó.

\- Escucha…- habló Rin –Hoy es mi turno de cerrar la tienda, tengo un papeleo que hacer, ¿Puedes quedarte conmigo? No quiero que Len venga a buscarme- Luka asintió

\- Genial, será mejor que se lo diga a mi padre- Luka le envió un mensaje a su padre. Y al instante recibió respuesta afirmativa.

Y así quedaron, Rin trabajaba lo último que quedaba de su horario y Luka esperaba a la menor mientras veía entrar a sus demás compañeras, y al parecer eran bastante abiertas. Primero conoció a la otra rubia, su nombre es Lily Masuda y al parecer estaba emparejada con la menor Gumi Megpoid, de 16 años, mientras que Lily tenía 18.

Formaban la pareja perfecta, según Luka.

Y finalmente, el horario de Rin acabó. Ambas se dirigieron a la puerta del local, Rin cerró con llave y seguro y nuevamente habló

\- Oficialmente, es la primera vez que nos vemos fuera de la tienda- dijo Rin y se rió de su chiste -¿Entiendes? Porque literalmente estamos fuera de ella-

Luka rió a pesar de ser un chiste muy malo.

\- En fin, mi jefe está a nada de llegar- murmuró Rin al ver su reloj de pulsera. Luka asintió.

Y sintieron pasos acercárseles, y entonces, cuando Luka y Rin se voltearon a encarar a la persona que caminaba hacia ellas, Luka profundamente deseó nunca haberlo hecho

\- ¿¡Megurine!?- dijo una peliacua toda nerviosa. Rin la miró y al instante advirtió que se trataba de Miku, la engreída Hatsune.

\- H-hola…- susurró Luka de regreso.

\- Hatsune san, ¿Y tu padre?- interrumpió la Kagamine a las dos chicas, Miku salió de su trance y recordó por qué venía

\- Este,… me dijo que te entregara esto- habló la menor y le dejó una carpeta con papeles importantes. Rin los tomó y le agradeció a la Hatsune

\- Gracias, en fin. Será mejor que nos vayamos yendo, ¿No lo crees, Luka chan?- la Megurine miró a los ojos a Rin y dijo

\- Sí, hasta luego Hatsune san- Luka se despidió de Miku y se fue caminando hasta la salida del centro comercial, sin esperar a Rin. No podía soportar la presión de ver que Hatsune ya sabía su secreto, o peor aún, no podía soportar el hecho de recordar todos esos flagelos que le decía en clases. Le dolía bastante permanecer allí…

Miku vio afligida como la mayor se retiraba sin siquiera esperar a la rubia, ya sabía que huía de ella misma. Era evidente, para la Megurine, Miku no era más que un monstruo, no era especial como Rin…

* * *

\- ¿Y cómo te sientes, Luka chan?- la misma pregunta de siempre

\- Intimidada- dijo sin titubeos, la psicóloga se alarmó al instante

\- ¿Alguien te hace daño?- Luka asintió -¿Podrías decirme quién es?- Esperaba que no fuese Rin,…

\- Hatsune,… Miku- La menor jugueteó con sus dedos muy nerviosa.

\- Ya veo, por favor trae a tu padre, ¿Sí?-

Y Luka nuevamente obedeció

* * *

\- ¿¡Alguien la intimida!?- exclamó el morocho a punto de tener un ataque de nervios

\- Cálmate, Fred… no es Rin, es una compañera de clases, Hatsune Miku- Pero lejos de calmar al morocho, más lo alteró

\- ¿D-dices que sufre bullying?- Sweet Ann acarició su hombro y respondió

\- No lo sé, pero eso lo sabremos pronto. Ten paciencia-

Fred salió del consultorio preocupado, y sabía que ahora Luka quería ir al centro comercial. Pero le dio el gusto, solo porque sabía que eso hacia feliz a su callada hija.

* * *

\- Vaya, Hatsune es alguien increíble…- murmuró Rin mientras le daba un mordisco a su muffin.

Había invitado a Luka a merendar en un Starbucks que habían puesto al frente de la plaza, el ciber café estaba lleno de gente, familiares y amigos se reunían para probar el café de allí.

Y Luka y Rin no eran la excepción.

\- Es genial pasar tiempo contigo- confesó Luka mientras bebía algo de café.

\- ¿Sí? Es raro, porque todo lo que digo es para que sonrías y dejes esa timidez de lado-

Siguieron disfrutando su merienda. Hasta que llegó la hora de irse, Rin dijo que en otro día la acompañaría a casa, pero ahora estaba bastante apurada como para permitirse unos lujos.

Por supuesto que Luka entendió y se dirigió a su casa.

Pero para ahorrar unas dos cuadras de camino, decidió atravesar la plaza, hacia tanto tiempo que no iba…

Y decidió darse una vuelta por los lugares con similitud a un bosque,… pero al cruzarse en un lugar donde curiosamente había una banca, se encontró a una persona bastante familiar llorando sin consuelo.

Al reconocer a dicha persona, no pudo evitar sentir un terrible dolor en su pecho.

Luka corrió hasta ella y pasó un brazo sobre su delicado cuerpo

\- ¿Miku…?-

No podía creerlo,… Alguien le había hecho daño a la adolescente y ahora esta se hallaba sola en un área peligrosa del parque, a las siete de la tarde y a oscuras debido a que era otoño y los días solían ser más oscuros.

Sea como sea, estaba claro en algo…

No le gustaba ver a Miku llorar,…

* * *

**Bueno, admito que este cap no tiene el DRAMA que se supone que tiene, así que ganaron esta ronda. **

**Pero les juro que el cap 2 me odiarán, me tendrán en el salón de la fama de Autores Inombrables, hasta el diablo me tendrá miedo...**

**¡Pero no me odien sin antes conocerme! Porque no se vale, me quitan las posibilidades de hacerme odiar ù.u **


	2. Chapter 2

**¡Hola de nuevo, FanRubius ARMY! **

**Seguro que por el titulo chombi que le puse al fic habrán pensado que se trataba del típico fic de Vocaloid Magnet, esa en la que Miku y Luka tienen un romance secreto bla, bla, bla... el padre de Miku no lo permite, y más y más mierdas repetitivas (Síp, el fandom Negitoro está poblado de esos fics) **

**¡PERO NO! Solo usaré el título, lo demás es original.**

**...**

**CANCIONES USADAS: **

**1) Losing my Religion- R.E.M**

**2) Getting Over You- David Guetta... y otros tipos cantantes (?)**

**3) Demons -Imagine Dragons *-***

**4) On Melancholy Hill- Gorillaz (El Vocaloid británico según yo xD) **

**5) Magnet- ¿Es necesario decirte de quién es? Igual la versión Negitoro es la más escuchada xD **

...

**Recibí tanto amor en poco tiempo Q.Q que horror ver como después de esto me van a detestar...**

**Así que mejor les respondo a los soldados de la FANRUBIUS ARMY antes de empezar:**

**Akuma White: **Vaya, hasta me exigen continuar el fic (?) Lamento dejarte con las dudas, pero esa era la idea (Muajajaja!) Es raro ver a Miku bien mala y ¿Puta? No sé que pusiste allí pero me imagino que es esta palabra ewe. Iba a ser al revés, pero no me pareció bueno, además de que era muuuy cliché. Rin debería ser presidenta, Len debería arder en el infierno y Kaito merece recoger jabón en las duchas de la cárcel :( y aquí está la continuación :3 Saludos!

**Angela: **¿Te engancho el fic? Es un gusto saber eso X3 y sí, la continuaré rápido porque yo también estaba llenísima de ideas para el fic, aunque todo esto ya sé como empezará y acabará... ¿Eres una chica de pocas palabras? Entonces te pareces a la Luka de este fic xD ¿Te parece una historia increíble? Vaya, gracias :o en realidad nunca esperé que alguien lo dijera, así que me alegro que te guste y pienses eso. Espero que te siga gustando :3 Saludos!

**Luka-Kirigaya-Megurine: **¿El fic te impresionó? Pues me has hecho muy feliz xD Pobre Miku, no la azotes contra la pared Q.Q, si quieres apapacha a Miku y Luka al mismo tiempo, pero no le hagas daño a la coletitas! Rin4President, ¿Crees que vendrá un triángulo amoroso? Mmm, oshe no lo sé (?) Ya verás como acaba el fic, por el momento mantente alerta sobre todo, quizás pase o quizás no, la idea del fic ya estaba escrita de todos modos xD Hasta pronto!

**Nelsykp: **Al ver el ``si capitana estamos listos, oooooh´´ se me ocurrió un himno nacional de FanRubius Unidos, ya tu sabeh (?) Para que los de la FANRUBIUS ARMY se identifiquen xD. Sí, los típicos chistes de ``tu hermana´´ también me hacen sentir ofendida O-O ya que tengo un hermano, por suerte el no ve WDFshow o sino me cargaría con esos jodidos chistes :P ¿Te gustó el fic? Q.Q Vaya,... tanto amor me da coma diabético (?) ¿Soy una malota? xd ¿No me odiarás? Uf, gracias :3, pero si llegas a odiarme puedo darte mi dirección de mi casa, mi colegio y me tiras piedras, créeme, tienes todo el derecho (?)... hasta yo me estoy odiando ahora... ya sabrás por qué...

**KingLow12: **Fanss por siempre, fuck yeah! ¿Te quieres casar conmigo? Vaya, es muy repentino *Inserte cara kawaii aquí. Una pregunta, ¿No me odiarás después de esto? Presiento que sí :c, yo me estoy odiando ahora... En fin, saludos n.n/ Ah, y después de esta actualización, sin falta vendrá la de Vocalove!

**Seven Minds: **¡Seven chan! *Corre a abrazarla. ¿Estás siguiendo el fic? Genial :3 me hace inmensamente feliz que lo hagas, ya que mi propósito es que a toda la FanRubius ARMY les guste. ¿Si hago más fics de fobias gano puntos contigo? :o Guau, en realidad eso de las fobias me gustan en un fic :3 Actualmente estoy bien, creo ._. mi psicólogo dice que si me tomo todas las pastillas correspondientes no me volveré una psicópata (?) Hasta pronto!

**Eclair Rozen: **Soy genial? :o Thank you! Aw kawaii, leíste todos mis fics, AUNQUE EL PRIMERO FUE MIERDA :P así que me alegro que sigas leyendome. Obviamente actualizaré rápido, siempre lo he hecho XD HASTA PRONTOOO!

**And now, las ADVERTENCIAS...**

**¡ATENCIÓN, WARNING, CUIDADO, EEEEEPA! Este fic está catalogado en M y ya sabes que soy subnormal y te podrás sorprender (?) Así que trae varios pañuelos y mucho helado, y si lees el fic y comentas te has ganado un beso en la frente y un helado (publicidad ALERT) **

**Empecemos de una vez 3:**

* * *

\- ¿Miku…?- La Megurine meció levemente el cuerpo de la peliacua intentando atraer su atención.

Pero la Hatsune solo lloraba como si el mundo no le importase.

Eso le dolió a Luka, pero iba a consolar a Miku así que pasaría todo el dolor por ella…

\- Miku,… Miku por favor háblame, respóndeme Miku, ¡Di algo!- Luka comenzaba a elevar su voz, pero logró su cometido…

Miku apartó su rostro de sus manos, denotando su rostro hinchado, sus ojos rojos y una mueca de dolor y angustia que hasta a Luka se le hizo un mal trago.

Pero no podía quedarse como idiota así, callada, cuando por fin había obtenido su atención.

\- Dime, ¿Qué es lo que pasó?- habló en voz baja… Miku sorbió su nariz y carraspeó intentando hablar

\- _`` Vaya, tanto será el odio hacia ti que ni siquiera recuerda esta fecha especial´´-_ Miku sonrió con amargura a pesar de las lágrimas.

Luka podía deducir que algo realmente malo le había pasado, ya que si fueran lágrimas de felicidad no tendría lágrimas tan amargas…

\- Dime, ¿Alguien te hizo daño?- Luka acarició la espalda de la joven, según pensaba, esto la haría sentir mejor

\- ¿Por qué estás aquí?- Miku rió sarcásticamente

\- ¿Qué?- inquirió muy confundida la Megurine

\- ¿No deberías estar feliz? ¡Soy tu bully! Y ahora mismo estaba llorando, pero en lugar de satisfacerte solo viniste y me estás consolando…- la Hatsune quitó una lágrima de su ojo, intentando asimilar las cosas

\- No comprendo,… ¿Acaso es una regla social?- Miku enarcó una ceja

\- ¿Q-qué?-

\- ¿Acaso es ley molestar a la persona que te molesta? Te vi triste, y no sentí satisfacción,… me sentí culpable, y en verdad espero jamás volverte a ver llorar- Miku abrió sus ojos con intensidad

\- Megurine…- No podía creerlo,…

Era su bully, la persona que hacia su año escolar un infierno, ¿Por qué estaba tomando esa decisión? ¿Por qué no sacar provecho de la situación?

Sin duda, Megurine Luka tenía una forma de ser tan compleja, madura… no parecía en verdad un bicho raro. Su belleza de los dioses, su forma de ser… inocente y asustadiza…

Desde el primer día cautivó a Miku, y al mismo tiempo le entró envidia. A diferencia de ella, Luka sí tenía amigos de verdad, sus ``amigos´´ estaban con ella solo para tener estatus social; pero ocurría diferente con la Megurine.

Sus amigas estaban con ella por desinterés… y esa, es la verdadera amistad…

\- Realmente… eres alguien increíble…- murmuró Miku. Luka bajó la mirada, suponía que era otro de sus insultos

\- ¿Soy alguien increíble? No lo creo… soy una jodida cobarde- Luka posó sus codos en sus rodillas y con sus manos desacomodó su beanie intentando así encontrar la paz

\- No somos tan diferentes… ambas somos unas cobardes- Miku esbozó una amarga sonrisa…

¡Hasta que Luka cayó en cuenta lo tarde que era!

\- Demonios,… mi padre debe estar preocupado…- musitó Luka y le envió un rápido mensaje a su padre. Miku miró con curiosidad a la peli rosa, y luego al cielo, sí… era muy tarde

\- ¿Tienes que irte, cierto?- más que una pregunta, sonó como una afirmación, Luka negó. Y Miku nuevamente se sintió sorprendida

\- Te acompañaré hasta tu casa… ¿Puedo?- Luka miró suplicante a la Hatsune. Quien tragó saliva y asintió.

Y esa fue respuesta suficiente para Luka

\- Genial, vámonos- Luka se paró de la banca de piedra, imitada por Miku. Ambas chicas sacudieron la escarcha pegada en sus traseros y salieron de la plaza.

Caminaron unas cuantas calles y llegaron hasta un gran edificio, con un Pent-house en el piso de arriba. Ya se podrán imaginar a quién le pertenece,…

\- En fin, gracias por acompañarme, Megu- es decir, Luka- se corrigió Miku forzando una sonrisa. Pero Luka negó

\- Aún no me has dicho que era lo que te pasaba, no me dijiste quién te había hecho daño. Por favor, dame una explicación, solo eso… y luego ódiame como siempre…- Luka suspiró, pero a Miku le dolieron las últimas palabras. Para Megurine ella era un monstruo. Peor que el mismísimo demonio,…

\- ¿Te importaría pasar un momento?-

\- No hay problema-

\- Genial- Miku le hizo espacio a Luka para que entrara al edificio.

Se hallaban en la entrada principal, todo era lujoso. Hasta habían bonitos cuadros en las paredes y sillones, al parecer, bastante caros.

Luka miraba con impresión el gigantesco candelabro de cristal que colgaba en el centro del techo, sin duda que Miku era una afortunada niña rica…

\- ¿Qué tanto miras?- habló la Hatsune esbozando una sonrisa graciosa y enarcando una ceja. Haciendo la típica cara de uno explicándole algo a un niño que no entiende…

\- Solo… veo- murmuró Luka, Miku se sintió algo estúpida. Para ser sinceros, a Miku le costaba bastante hablar con la peli rosa

\- Bien, será mejor subir- Propuso la Hatsune y Luka la siguió al ascensor, como buena niña obediente que siempre fue.

* * *

Miku y Luka se adentraron al Pent-house, la residencia de la primera.

Y como Luka podía esperar, la casa de Miku era bastante hermosa, bellísima…

Un gran ventanal permitía la vista al centro y más allá. En el living había una preciosa alfombra de piel, junto a tres grandes sillones, dos enfrentadas y el tercer sillón delante de un enorme televisor de última generación y un hermoso piano negro.

Una cocina americana bastante cómoda y unas escaleras que daban a un segundo piso del Pent-house.

Todo dejó maravillada a la Megurine, pero había algo que seguía preguntándose ¿Dónde estaban los padres de Miku?

La menor Hatsune observaba con detenimiento el rostro de la Megurine, sin duda parecía esculpido por Dios. Tanta perfección, inocencia, y muchos valores…

Al mirar todo su alrededor parecía una niña pequeña frente a un puesto de dulces, sin duda Luka era buena persona…

Ni siquiera se burló de ella cuando la encontró llorar en la plaza sola. Era de agradecer,… apreciaba bastante eso.

Miku llamó la atención a Luka. La peli rosa dio una rápida mirada a la cocina, dándose cuenta que había un pastel.

La Megurine, lejos de escuchar lo que Miku le decía, se dirigió hasta el pastel. Notó que había una nota escrita

_Feliz Cumpleaños, hija. _

_Lamento no estar presente para celebrarlo, así que te compre algo para compensarlo._

_Recuerda no esperarme despierta hasta tarde, pues voy a tardar._

_Te quiere, tu padre_

Luka abrió los ojos intensamente, ¿¡Acaso era el cumpleaños de Miku!?

La Hatsune se tensó al ver el rostro asustado de Luka.

La Megurine estaba nerviosa, no sabía que en estas fechas Miku cumplía años, jamás se lo imaginó.

Luka se dio vuelta, encarando a la menor, Miku bajó la mirada apenada. No quería volver a llorar, ya se había visto bastante patética en el parque…

\- Ugh,… lo siento- se disculpó la Megurine –Pero no te he comprado nada…- Miku se tensó aún más, y rápidamente respondió

\- No es necesario,… los regalos es lo que menos me han interesado en mi cumpleaños-

\- ¿Qué hay de las fiestas?- Miku levantó la vista, denotando sus ojos turquesa algo brillantes, como si fuese a volver llorar…

\- Eso sí me gusta,… creí que mis amigos iban a hacer algo por mí, ya sabes… cuando ellos cumplían años, les organicé una fiesta sorpresa- Miku sonrió apenada, pero Luka se sintió terrible

\- No les digas amigos- Miku se sorprendió ante lo dicho por la peli rosa, quien elevó la voz como si estuviese dándole una orden –Los amigos de verdad se preocupan por sus amigos, Miku… Te dejaron sola en tu cumpleaños, ¿A esos les llamas amigos?- Miku quedó boquiabierta ante lo dicho por la Megurine

\- N-no lo sé… realmente no sé…- Luka tímidamente abrazó a la menor.

Eso fue un gran salto, jamás había abrazado a nadie que no fuese su padre o su hermano mayor…

Pero Miku era tan suave, delicada… solo bastaba con conocerla en serio para ver que solo era un corderito… que en este caso en la escuela se disfrazaba del lobo feroz.

\- Bueno, me tienes a mí…- susurró Luka en el oído de la más baja, Miku correspondió el abrazo impresionada de las palabras de la Megurine

\- ¿E-en serio?- preguntó tímidamente. Por primera vez se sintió indefensa frente a la peli rosa

\- Sí- susurró y se separó del abrazo –En fin, veamos que trae esta bolsa- y sin permiso, Luka metió su mano en una bolsa, que al parecer procedía de una tienda de cotillón, y encontró algo muy interesante –Mira, aquí hay velas-

\- ¿Qué planeas hacer?- inquirió la Hatsune enarcando una ceja. Luka se encogió de hombros, vaya pregunta más obvia…

\- ¿No es obvio? Voy a poner las velas y festejar tu cumpleaños- Miku tragó sonoramente…

Luka colocó suavemente las velas de número en el pastel. Cuando por fin se aseguró que no se caerían, cogió el encendedor y las encendió.

Miku se paró en frente de las velas. Mientras las miraba en silencio, por un rato…

\- ¿Sabes? Un pastel de cumpleaños no es nada sin la estúpida cancioncita- comentó la Hatsune.

Y Luka sudó frío. No sabía cantar, ¿Y tendría que cantar ahora? Bueno, por más estúpida que fuera la canción, o más pegadiza más bien. No se la sabía.

Y corría el riesgo de decir algo estúpido y arruinarlo todo, como siempre…

Pero pensó, era el cumpleaños de Miku. Debía hacerla feliz, de algún u otro modo.

\- Feliz cumpleaños a ti…- murmuró la mayor, bastante nerviosa. Cantando lo que apenas podía recordar de la letra de la canción.

Pero a pesar de haber sido un reverendo desastre, logró sacar en Miku una sonrisa.

Pero no una risa sarcástica, burlona, retadora, no.

Fue una sonrisa sincera, suave, tierna… verdadera.

\- Ahora debes pedir tres deseos- musitó Luka jugando con sus dedos. Miku le miró a los ojos, esos zafiros ojos tan encantadores, similares al océano.

Y sin despegar la vista de Luka esperó unos segundos, y finalmente sopló las dos velas.

Luka aplaudió y Miku se sonrojó bastante

\- Etto… no te he comprado nada, pero… ¿Aceptarías esto como regalo?- dijo Luka mientras que de su cuello se quitaba un precioso collar de cadena de oro con una clave de Sol color rosa

\- ¡Espera! No importa, Luka. No necesitas regalarme nada… en serio- Luka pareció desilusionarse ante lo recién dicho

\- ¿No te gusta?-

\- C-claro que me gusta, pero no quiero quitarte cosas, ya sabes…-

\- Pero me gustaría obsequiártelo, por favor- suplicó la Megurine interrumpiendo a Miku. La Hatsune pareció pensarlo.

Odiaba sentirse así. Le había hecho bullying desde hace tanto y ahora la persona a la que agredía festejaba consigo un día tan especial, y para colmo le regalaba una preciosa pertenencia suya, ¡Eso es patético por parte de Miku!

La Hatsune lo pensó y dijo:

\- ¿Estás segura?- Luka asintió

\- Muy segura-

\- Está bien- Luka sonrió complacida, una auténtica sonrisa que hasta sus hoyuelos en sus mejillas se denotaron. Asombrando por completo a Miku, jamás la había visto sonreír de esa manera…

Luka corrió un poco el cabello de Miku, para así pasar ambos extremos de la cadena y unirlos.

Miku podía sentir la suave respiración de Luka en su frente, y eso la ponía colorada de los nervios. Se veía tan enfocada en lo que hacía, que su cara de concentración la hacía ver simplemente sexy, según Miku.

Un ``click´´ bastó para advertir que Luka había terminado su labor.

La Megurine se separo de Miku para admirar el collar que le había obsequiado, sonrió para sí misma, le quedaba precioso y el color de su cabello resaltaba con el rosa, simplemente perfecto.

Miku se dirigió a un espejo blanco y se inspeccionó su reflejo, notando lo mismo que Luka. El rosa y el turquesa era una combinación preciosa.

\- Te queda genial- murmuró Luka escondiendo sus manos en sus bolsillos y bajando la mirada, con una genuina sonrisa, con hoyuelos y todo…

\- Y gracias a ti, Luka c-chan…- la menor se sonrojó al llamarle así.

Y en un acto imprevisto por la Megurine, Miku pasó sus manos alrededor de su cintura, comenzando un abrazo.

Luka soltó un gemido ahogado, que por suerte Miku no alcanzó a escuchar.

Y correspondió el abrazo, con una mano la dejó posar sobre la espalda de Miku y con la otra cepillada el pelo agua marino de la menor…

Así estuvieron por unos segundos, o quizás minutos… hasta que el celular de Luka sonó.

La Megurine rápidamente se apartó de Miku. Cosa que a la menor le disgustó mucho.

La peli rosa sacó su celular de su bolsillo, y un mensaje apareció en la pantalla táctil. Era su padre…

Y al ver la hora notó que eran las 8 y cincuenta, bastante tarde.

Luka levantó la vista desilusionada, a pesar de ser una fiesta ``improvisada´´, la había pasado bien.

\- Veo que debes irte- afirmó la Hatsune, Luka sintió tímidamente – Acompáñame ab-

\- Espera,… aún no, no sin antes decirme algo…- Miku enarcó una ceja confundida, pero Luka formuló la pregunta -¿Dónde están tus padres?-

Y el corazón de Miku pareció haber perdido una pulsación.

Pero era de admitir que ya se esperaba esa pregunta, siempre pasaba…

\- Mis padres están divorciados, y vivo con mi padre… bueno, eso creo… la verdad él siempre está ausente, desde que tengo memoria lo está- Miku se abrazó a sí misma. Le dolía recordarlo, pero ya había aceptado su realidad –Además, sé porqué llega tarde a casa. Se está viendo con una… amante- Miku tragó sonoramente.

Pero toda esa información le cayó en seco a Luka. Ahora comprendía, si Miku estaba sola no conocía los límites, pobre…

\- Bueno, ahora no estarás más sola… Me tienes a mí- Luka sonrió genuinamente. Pero Miku se asombró por eso.

\- ¿Q-qué?- Luka sacudió un poco su beanie de la cabeza

\- Lo que escuchaste… tú ya no estarás sola jamás… porque me tendrás a mí, claro… si me lo permites- Luka bajó la mirada apenada sin borrar la sonrisa

\- M-me encantaría- Miku le devolvió la sonrisa más que entusiasmada con la idea.

\- De acuerdo, prometo venir los sábados desde las seis hasta las ocho- Miku asintió, ese horario le parecía perfecto – Entonces, así quedamos- Miku sonrió.

Por primera vez, sonrió de manera sincera para alguien…

* * *

Luka llegó a su casa un poco tarde, abrió la puerta de las rejas negras de la entrada y se metió al jardín de su hogar.

Caminó hasta el pórtico y abrió la puerta.

Luka cerró la puerta a sus espaldas y escuchó el carraspeo de su padre…

\- Me tenías preocupado- su padre estaba cruzado de brazos, su rostro bastante serio.

\- Lo siento- Luka bajó la mirada apenada, en verdad lo sentía… odiaba tener que preocupar a su padre.

Más que mal, era muy paranoico.

\- De acuerdo, Luka chan… y gracias por avisarme al menos que llegarías tarde- Fred le regaló una suave sonrisa a su hija – Si no, ya sabes que sería capaz de llamar a la policía para que te rastreen-

Fred rió un poco. Sabía que era bastante exagerado, o ya de plano extremista. Pero lo hacía porque en verdad conocía a su hija. No salía mucho de su cuarto, y las únicas rutas que sabía era las del centro comercial, la casa de sus abuelos, y la escuela. Además que temía que le diera un ataque de pánico al verse sola entre la muchedumbre, no quería que sufriera, por eso se debían sus cuidados de padre sobre protector.

\- Ne, Luka chan… ¿Y tu collar?- musitó el hombre. Y Luka al instante se puso nerviosa…

\- Miku…- el morocho abrió intensamente sus ojos, la misma chica que le hacía bullying ¿Le había quitado su collar?

\- ¿Ella te lo quitó?- inquirió el hombre preocupado. Pero Luka se negó

\- Es su cumpleaños, y se lo regalé…- Luka se mordió el labio inferior y presionó sus puños intentando no ponerse más nerviosa, pero su padre en cambio respondió de otra manera

\- Bueno, me alegro entonces… fue un acto muy noble el que hiciste- Fred le sonrió sincero a su hija, quien levantó la mirada confundida.

Pero luego le sonrió tímidamente, agradecida de que no le haya reprendido de nada.

* * *

\- Así que… ¿Luka chan se hizo una nueva amiga?- dijo un hombre de pelo castaño y un poco corpulento. El hombre tenía dirigida la mirada a su cuñado, Fred

\- Así es- admitió el padre de Luka con mucho orgullo –Es una de las chicas que atiende la tienda de música… ¿Cómo se llamaba?... ¡Ah, sí! En la tienda Crypton- el castaño asintió

\- Ya veo… y dime, Luka chan… ¿Cómo es su nombre?-

\- Rin- contestó sin titubeos, elevando un poco la voz debido al ruido de sus primos menores jugando entre ellos.

Y eso impresionó bastante a sus tíos, casi nunca escuchaban la voz de su sobrina. Y si lo habrán hecho alguna vez, quizás se les hubiese olvidado, debido a que podían pasar hasta largos meses para que volviese a hablar.

Ya que por lo general usaba el lenguaje corporal para hablar con ellos, claro… si a eso se le podía llamar hablar.

Es por eso, y muchas otras razones que su tío castaño sonrió, Luka alias ``La Pobre Niña Introvertida´´ estaba dejando esa etapa, o eso esperaba.

Por lo menos se estaba comunicando con otros especímenes humanos

\- Me alegra saber eso, Luka chan- el castaño sonrió genuinamente.

Y Luka apartó su mirada hacia un ponto fijo en uno de los gráficos que había en la tela del mantel, el cual ya tenía al cien por ciento memorizado en su cabeza.

Por suerte, y gracias a los Dioses del cielo, su tío no le había bombardeado de preguntas que hubiesen quedado en el aire. Jamás le han gustado las preguntas, jamás en lo absoluto…

Y nuevamente, como todos los domingos que iban a la casa de sus abuelos a almorzar, Luka le pidió permiso a su padre para ir afuera a tomar algo de aire fresco.

Y su padre, por supuesto, le dio su afirmación…

Y allí se encontraba ella, dejando pasar su tiempo en el patio de la gran finca de sus abuelos.

Y como si eso formara parte de su rutina diaria, se colocó sus auriculares intentando encontrar una canción que apacigüe su mente…

Pero la que encontró no hizo más que recordar los acontecimientos del día anterior…

_When the days are cold  
and the cards all fold  
and the saints we see_

_Are all made of gold_

¿Por qué era tan débil? ¿Por qué tenía miedo de los acontecimientos que se avecinaban?

Temía que Miku solo estuviese utilizándola. Obviamente la Megurine no era ninguna idiota.

Pero, ¿Quién rayos había sido esa chica de cabello agua marino con la que había festejado un cumpleaños?...

¿Una máscara? O….

¿La verdadera Hatsune Miku?

_When your dreams all fail…_

¿¡Qué estaba pasando!?... ¿Por qué se sentía tan… impotente?...

No entendía, pero pretendía hacerlo. ¿Por qué ahora el mundo se volvía en su contra?

¿Acaso ese era su destino?

¿Acaso su destino era derrumbarse?

¿Acaso su destino era nunca ser feliz?

¿Acaso su destino era ocultarse por siempre como un cobarde?

I want to hide the truth  
I want to shelter you  
but with the beast inside  
there's nowhere we can hide

Luka decidió aumentar el paso hasta perderse entre las plantaciones de uvas,… rayos, sentía un dolor inmenso en su cuerpo.

Como cuando alguien que amas y estimas mucho te hace algún daño irremediable…

Angustia, dolor, ansiedad…

¿Qué estaba pasando en la mente de la joven peli rosa de escasos 17 años?

\- ¿Bestia?- susurró para sí misma.

Sentía como si tenía una bestia en su interior, si intentaba entablar conversación con alguien, al instante asomaba su fea cabeza y se lo impedía…

Dejándola como una completa idiota…

_This is my kingdom come…_

_This is my kingdom come…_

Luka se dejó caer de rodillas al suelo blanquecino de nieve, y algo de escarcha.

Con ambas manos se rascó su cabeza presionando el beanie en su cabello con algo de desesperación.

_When you feel my heat  
Look into my eyes_

_It's where my demons hide  
it's where my demons hide  
don't get too close_

_It's dark inside  
its where my demons hide  
it's where my demons hide_

¿Demonios? En realidad si ella dijera ser un demonio sería bastante exagerado,…

Más bien estaba marginada y por razones que aún no terminaba de entender…

¿Por qué Miku le hacía esto?

La canción siguió a su ritmo natural…

Más la Megurine no podía estar en completa calma…

\- ¡Luka chan, ya vámonos!- gritó Fred en la lejanía… sí, al parecer Luka se había separado mucho de la casa de sus abuelos.

La peli rosa se levantó del césped y se quitó los restos de barro y nieve de su pantalón, y se fue donde estaba su padre.

* * *

Lunes, en la mañana…

Y en una habitación oscura un despertador arruinaba todo el silencio de hace varias horas.

Un gruñido surgió entre las sábanas, como siempre…

Luka se levantó de su cama, se vistió y se fue a la escuela junto a SeeU…

¿Qué podría salir mal?

* * *

Ya en la escuela, se sentó al lado de la ventana, amaba ver a través de ella y observar a las demás personas.

Saber cómo vivían, que hacían, todo eso y mucho más le daba tanta curiosidad que hasta le daba escalofríos.

\- ¡Feliz cumpleaños, Miku chan!- festejó Len mientras se tiraba a los brazos de la más baja.

Luka dirigió su azul mirada a la adolescente de pelo agua marino, y notó que apartó a Len de sus brazos, evitando el abrazo

\- ¿Sabes? Mi cumpleaños fue el sábado- Len pareció palidecer ante esa confesión –Pero ya no importa,… de todos modos tuve alguien con quien celebrarlo-

\- ¿Quién fue?- inquirió Kaito mientras abrazaba a Miku, que descaro…

\- ¿Qué te importa?- Kaito se separó de Miku luego de que le hablara así, tan rudo…

El peli azul enarcó una ceja confundido. Pero Miku seguía seria.

Y Meiko, SeeU y Luka observaban todo con curiosidad, sumado además a los otros compañeros de clase que observaban al ``grupito de niños ricos´´ pelear entre ellos.

\- De acuerdo, lo siento, en realidad tenía cosas que hacer y no pude organizar nada…- se excusaba el chico Kagamine, asomando sus manos intentando calmar a Miku. Pero la Hatsune no estaba de ánimos para calmarse

\- Ah,… ¿Y no podías llamarme?- Miku enarcó una ceja exigiendo una respuesta, y Len tironeó del cuello de su buzo gris

\- E-este… estaba ayudando a mi hermana…-

\- Eso es mentira- interfirió Luka, a lo que el peli azul y el rubio enarcaron sus cejas más confundidos –Tú no ayudarías a tu hermana ni aunque te pagaran para ello- La Megurine observaba seriamente a las reacciones del chico, las cuales iban desde enfadadas hasta angustiadas

\- ¿¡Qué sigues metiéndote tú con mi hermana, estúpido bicho raro!?- rugió el Kagamine, pero lejos de herirle ese insulto, más la enfadó

\- Por lo menos soy mejor amiga que tú, jodido niño rico. Mejor púdrete antes de creerte la gran cosa, todos aquí presentes sabemos que no eres nadie, y tu hermana me lo ha dicho- Luka dibujó una confiada sonrisa, ya no le importaba sus miedos. Por alguna extraña razón habían pasado a segundo plano -¡Atención todos y todas, Len Kagamine es solo un bebito llorón, un mocoso creído y mujeriego estúpido, y según su hermana, es un tipo muy idiota!-

Len retrocedió un paso asustado. Palideció ante la Megurine, el peli azul Kaito solo se limitó a observarla con desconfianza, nadie sabía qué otras cosas sabía sobre Len,… o peor aún, de _ellos…_

SeeU y Meiko miraban toda esta escena boquiabiertas, su amiga había enfrentado ella sola a Len Kagamine y de un solo golpe lo había hecho callar.

Sin duda, admirable…

Pero sospechoso a la vez, ¿Qué había pasado entre ella y Miku? ¿Se hicieron amigas o estaban en tregua? O peor aún,… ¿Acaso Miku la estaba utilizando de guardaespaldas ahora?

El profesor llegó a tiempo, evitando un contraataque por parte de Kaito o peor aún, de Len mismo.

Pero aún así durante sus clases, ambos, Shion y Kagamine se limitaron a lanzarle bolitas de papel ensalivadas, a veces era evitado por Miku. Pero sus ``perros´´ no le hacían caso.

* * *

Y finalmente, el tan ansiado recreo llegó. Luka le explicó a sus amigas que iba a dar una vuelta en el patio, necesitaba relajarse un poco y tomar aire fresco.

Sus amigas obviamente se lo permitieron. Sabían lo que tenía Luka, y no querían que la pobre adolescente sufriera un ataque de pánico o que se pusiera muy nerviosa.

La Megurine caminó en silencio hasta un área apartada de su escuela, donde había un banco bajo un gran árbol de cerezos. Por suerte no había nadie allí a sí que pudo sentarse.

Posó su cabeza sobre sus manos, mientras que estas se hallaban cómodamente en sus rodillas.

Rascó su cabeza con el beanie encima, arrugando un poco la suave tela gris del gorro. Sentía nervios, su corazón latía más rápido de lo normal y sus manos temblaban levemente.

¿Así se sentía estar emocionado? Vaya,… a Luka le empezó a gustar eso, lo creyó una sensación satisfactoria. Pues por eso, debido a que había defendido a alguien y ahora estaba satisfecha de eso.

\- Oye, ¿Te encuentras bien?- Luka levantó la mirada asustada. Pero logró identificar la voz

\- Sí- le respondió a la peliacua, la cual miraba hacia Luka con preocupación. Miku se rascó la nuca algo avergonzada

\- Etto,… gracias por… lo que hiciste, sin duda no sé como agradecértelo- Miku dejó de rascarse la nuca para juguetear con sus dedos.

Luka la miró asombrada, pero a la vez confundida.

\- ¿Pagarme? ¿Cómo?- Miku se sonrojó levemente, ante eso…

\- No lo sé,… puede ser que haga cosas por ti por una semana, como hacer la tarea o ser tu sirvienta personal… cosas así- Luka enarcó una ceja, más y más confundida cada vez

\- ¿Y para qué quiero una sirvienta personal?- Miku se sonrojó sin razón sobre ello, según Luka. Pero en realidad, en la mente de Miku pasó algo muy diferente a algo inocente, ¿Y tiene que preguntar para qué una sirvienta personal? ¡Eso es muy rastrero!

\- Ghn, no importa… eso ya lo verás con el tiempo- Luka asintió. Y en ese mismo segundo, sonó el timbre, anunciando el final del recreo…

\- En fin… será mejor volver clases, ya tocó el timbre- Luka se levantó de su asiento, y se sacudió el pantalón. Y junto a Miku caminaron hasta ingresar a su salón de clases.

* * *

Por fin sábado, Luka tenía muchas cosas que contarle a Rin, pero aún así tenía que aguantarse. Puesto a que SeeU también estaba de camino al centro comercial con ella.

¿Por qué? Según SeeU, le había preguntado a Meiko si podía acompañarla al local de música Crypton a comprar una guitarra, pero la castaña dijo que ese fin de semana iba a estar muy ajetreada. Así que le preguntó a Luka, ya que su nueva ``rutina´´ era ir a Crypton y comprar un CD.

Y allí se encontraban ambas. Caminando hasta el centro comercial. Luka se sentía nerviosa, odiaba estar en el exterior y más caminar muy lejos.

No es que era floja o algo parecido. Es solo que desconfiaba a cada paso que daba, admitía sentirse paranoica porque estaba bajo la protección de la fuerte, alocada y por suerte paciente, SeeU Dan Hee.

Y cuando menos se lo esperó, SeeU le dirigió una mirada divertida a la peli rosa

\- ¿Qué pasa? Creí que eras la fuerte Megurine Luka… pareces un cachorrito asustado…- la rubia de orejas felinas echó una suave carcajada, enfadando un poco a Luka

\- Cállate, además… es mi primera vez de camino al centro comercial-

De acuerdo, puede que la vez pasada haya venido desde la casa de Miku hasta la suya propia, pero he de recalcar que ha sido la peor experiencia de su vida…

\- De acuerdo, si tú lo dices…- le respondió la rubia –Oye…- Luka prestó más atención a la rubia. Puesto a que esta había usado un tono serio en su voz, cosa rara, porque SeeU es… SeeU

\- Dime…- La rubia tomó aire y paró su caminar, imitada por Luka

\- Dime,… ¿Por qué defendiste a Miku? ¿No era que la odiabas?- Luka abrió intensamente sus ojos

\- Mira, SeeU… yo no odio a Miku,… y la defendí porque… porque el sábado me la encontré en el parque llorando, completamente sola… y estaba muy triste…- SeeU enarcó una ceja bastante extrañada, no podía creer que Miku llorara,… con tantos millones ¿Quién siquiera desperdiciaría unas lágrimas de tristeza? – Y… la llevé a su casa, más bien ella me llevó a su casa ya que me invitó a pasar- Luka miró al cielo intentando ocultar su nerviosismo, malditas preguntas…- Y luego me dijo… que era su cumpleaños, y sus ``perros´´ no le habían ni llamado, así que se encontraba decepcionada-

\- ¿Y qué hay de sus padres?- Luka bajó la vista al cielo hacia los ojos de SeeU

\- Su padre es una persona ausente- le respondió ocultando la parte en la que ``se veía con una amante´´. SeeU asintió comprendiendo todo al instante

\- Luka chan, no te diré que no te relaciones con nadie. Pero ten cuidado, no hagas todo por impulso, recuerda siempre pensar dos veces. Y si Hatsune te hace daño, yo me haré cargo de hacerle ver las consecuencias- Luka se alarmó y tomó a la rubia de sus hombros

\- Ni se te ocurra hacerle daño-

\- ¿Eh?- la chica Dan Hee enarcó una ceja confundida

\- Ya me oíste, no le harás daño de ningún modo…- la rubia se encogió de hombros y restándole importancia y continuaron caminando…

Pero Luka frenó en seco cuando ya estaban a una cuadra del gran centro comercial, ¡Se había olvidado que Miku estaría allí para el papeleo con Rin! Tragó saliva asustada, si bien SeeU le había dicho que podía socializar con la Hatsune. Pero ellas dos podían estallar en una pelea muy fácilmente.

No quería eso, no frente a Rin ni a miles de compradores en un sitio tan poblado como el centro comercial.

\- SeeU,… prométeme,… que no le harás daño a Miku-

\- ¿Por qué dices eso, Luka?- inquirió la aludida.

Luka se mordió el labio inferior, y con algo de nerviosismo y coraje soltó todo lo que tenía que decir…

\- Miku… ella tiene que buscar un papeleo en la tienda…- SeeU pareció comprenderlo

\- No te preocupes, de todos modos será una compra rápida,… quizás ni nos note…-

\- Eso espero- respondió Luka mientras se rascaba la nuca

* * *

Llegaron al centro comercial, y SeeU al instante se adentró a la tienda Crypton, sin siquiera preguntarle a Luka quien era la hermana de Len.

Luka suspiró agotada…

\- _``De todos modos para qué preguntarme,… son gemelos´´_\- Luka atravesó el umbral de la puerta, descubriendo que SeeU ya estaba hablando con Rin. Vaya, qué rápido…

Rin estaba atendiendo a SeeU con una jovial sonrisa, cosa que a Luka la puso algo celosa… qué raro, no solía ser celosa.

\- Esa guitarra se ve bonita, a demás tiene buen sonido y es de primera calidad- dijo Rin mientras le enseñaba a SeeU algunos acordes para que creyera en sus palabras. Pero la rubia de orejas felinas se había quedado asombrada con la belleza de Rin, tan suave, angelical e inocente… - Además imagínate con el amplificador, se escucha perfecto y estas guitarras generalmente las usan los cantantes profesionales-

\- ¡Genial!- exclamó la mayor, a lo que Rin rió suavemente. Aquella rubia de orejas felinas le había caído tan bien en lo poco que la había visto –Entonces, ahora compraré la guitarra, ¿Qué días son tus turnos? Es para que me atiendas tú ya que claramente sabes de… guitarras- Rin se sonrojó ante eso, ¿Volverla a ver? Le agradaba la idea…

\- Trabajo sólo los sábados, desde las una a las seis. Pero tampoco soy la amante de las guitarras, Lily también sabe mucho...- SeeU hizo una mueca de confusión, a lo que Rin decidió responderle con una sonrisa, como explicándole a un niño que no comprende –Lily es la rubia que está allá- Dan Hee se volteó a ver a otra rubia alta de cabello largo atendiendo a otra chica que buscaba un instrumento de viento

\- Ya veo,…- fue lo único que atinó a decir la rubia de orejas de gato

\- ¿Ya compraste la guitarra?- preguntó Luka adentrándose a la conversación como si nada. Rin miró sorprendida a Luka y SeeU atinó a hacer un mohín

\- Aguárdame siquiera un tantito,… cielos, no sabía que medias mis tiempos para ser atendida por Rin- Ambas, Kagamine y Megurine se sonrojaron

\- Cállate, y no estoy midiendo nada… solo quería saber porque desde la entrada se te veía babear en lugar de hacer tus compras- refunfuñó la peli rosa. Ganando que SeeU se sonrojara también.

\- Bueno, bueno… entonces, me llevaré esa guitarra- señaló la guitarra que hace segundos Rin le había mostrado y prosiguió a pagarla.

Rin le dijo el precio a la mayor y SeeU le entregó el dinero correspondiente.

La rubia de orejas felinas se despidió de Luka y le agradeció por haberla acompañado, aunque no le ayudó en nada en encontrar la guitarra perfecta, por lo menos había logrado entablar una conversación con la chica Kagamine.

Y nuevamente, Rin guió a Luka al interior del local, en la mini cocina…

Rin almorzó rápidamente sus sándwiches y bebió toda la lata de gaseosa que había llevado, sintiéndose totalmente satisfecha, y empezó a hablar

\- Veo que has traído a una amiga- dijo con una felina sonrisa, Luka miró el suelo perdiéndose en los patrones de cada cerámico, para luego responder

\- SeeU…- Rin enarcó una ceja -… así se llama, suena como ``te veo´´ en inglés, ya sabes ``See You´´- Luka rió sin gracia, sin burlarse del nombre de su amiga, sin duda bastante original…

\- Ya veo, es linda…- murmuró Rin. La Megurine levantó su azul mirada hacia la rubia, quien pareció exaltarse -¿¡D-dije eso en voz alta!?- Luka asintió y pudor, nerviosismo y mucha vergüenza se apoderaron de su joven cuerpecito…

\- No te preocupes, ella quería conocerte de todos modos- A Rin al parecer le agradó la noticia, o eso al menos reflejaba su rostro

\- ¿En serio? Entonces,… ¿Gastó mucho dinero en una guitarra solo para conocerme?- Luka negó la cabeza divertida

\- No, ella en verdad quería una guitarra… así que le comenté de ti y al parecer,… le interesó venir- Rin se sonrojó, ¿Qué clase de cosas le habrá dicho Luka sobre ella a prácticamente una desconocida?

\- Eso suena genial, en fin ¿Qué tal la escuela? O ¿Tienes algo nuevo que contarme? – Luka se tensó ante esas preguntas. Sí tenía algo nuevo que contarle…

\- Bueno,… yo hice varias cosas. Como festejar el cumpleaños de alguien…-

\- ¿De quién?-

\- Miku…- Rin prestó máxima atención ante lo recién dicho

\- ¿No que se odiaban?-

\- Ja, tú también lo piensas ¿Eh? En realidad no la odio,… mi padre me enseñó que si vivo odiando cosas jamás seré feliz, y tiene razón…- Luka esbozó una nostálgica sonrisa, enterneciendo a Rin –Además, al conocerla mejor… descubrí que es solo una adolescente incomprendida, solitaria… tiene un padre bastante ausente, es por eso que usa su actitud grosera para llamar la atención. Así que no la culpo, su padre tiene la verdadera culpa-

\- ¿Qué hay de su madre?- Luka suspiró

\- Según Miku, sus padres están divorciados… ella vive con su padre, así que saca tus propias conclusiones- Rin asintió manteniendo la mirada seria –Además, sus ``amigos´´ son solo niños ricos que quieren sacar provecho, así que se juntan con Miku porque es la ``diva de la escuela´´. Así que ya sabrás que son unos tarados…-

\- Sí, continúa…-

\- En fin, el sábado pasado fue el cumpleaños de Miku, y estaba sola… sus amigos ni le habían saludado…- ha este punto de la historia Rin se tapó la boca impresionada, que desalmados… -Y justo la encontré en el parque llorando, y… fui a su casa y festejamos allí- Luka sonrió feliz por lo que había hecho, haciendo nuevamente visibles sus hoyuelos que a Rin tanto le daban gracia…

\- Ya veo- Rin sonrió cálidamente –Fue un acto muy noble que hiciste, Luka chan. Miku es afortunada en tenerte y una tonta si llega a perderte- Luka se sintió confundida, más que avergonzada

\- Pero si a mí no me gusta…- Rin se ruborizó

\- ¡Yo me refería como amigas!-

\- Aaaah…- respondió la Megurine.

* * *

Luka tomó un CD al azar y fue a entregárselo a Rin, le cobró lo que costaba el disco y se despidieron.

Algo temprano, porque según la Megurine, tenía otras cosas importantes que hacer.

* * *

Llegó a su casa, y entró a su habitación. Y buscó algo bonito, como papel de envolver. Cuando al fin lo encontró, se puso manos a la obra…

* * *

El timbre sonó en un lujoso Pent-house, y la única persona presente allí se puso muy nerviosa. Sabía que tenía visita…

Pero por alguna extraña razón su corazón latió más rápido que nunca al saber que _ella _había llegado.

Decidió ignorar eso, quizás sea la emoción del momento y ya…

Bajó en el ascensor hasta la planta baja del lujoso edificio. Y notó que allí estaba ella, Luka Megurine. Mirando con su rostro angelical el interior del edificio, mientras esperaba afuera.

Miku corrió a abrirle la puerta, e invitó a la Megurine a pasar.

Ingresaron al ascensor, lo cual puso un poco nerviosas a ambas, a Luka porque odiaba los espacios cerrados y era bastante paranoica y Miku,… por tener a la Megurine tan cerca.

No es que no le agrade, sino es que la peli rosa por alguna extraña razón la ponía nerviosa, como si… tuviese mariposas en el estómago.

* * *

Miku abrió la puerta de su hogar, haciéndose a un lado para que Luka pudiese entrar. La Megurine susurró un casi inaudible ``con permiso´´ y se adentró a la lujosa vivienda.

La Hatsune la guió hasta su cuarto a la Megurine. Subieron por las escaleras de camino al segundo piso.

Y Miku abrió la puerta de madera de caoba adentrándose a sí a su habitación. Como era de esperarse, según Luka, la pared del cuarto de Miku era de un color agua marino. Varias estanterías color blanco, con libros ocupándolas.

Una cama matrimonial con sábanas blancas con rayas negras, un escritorio para los estudios, y en el techo había un blanco ventilador de techo.

Todo dejó maravillada a la Megurine. Pero no tenía nada que envidiarle a la menor.

Luka dejó de inspeccionar el cuarto de la menor, al escuchar un carraspeo. Era Miku

\- Disculpa,… no debí ver tanto- dijo Luka bajando la mirada bastante apenada, pero Miku negó con la cabeza

\- No te preocupes, de todos modos no es como si pudiera ocultarlo…- la menor de coletas se echó de espaldas a la cama. Luka la miró allí, sin decir nada… cosa que a Miku le hizo sentir mal –Ven, acuéstate también- la menor le sonrió cálidamente a Luka, quien miró desconfiada entre acostarse o permanecer allí parada…

Pero sin pensarlo mucho, se acostó también…

Allí permanecieron por unos segundos, hasta que Luka decidió hablar

\- Traje algo para ti…- Miku enarcó una ceja

\- ¿Ah, sí? Vaya, pero si ya me has regalado este hermoso collar…- dijo la menor mientras le enseñaba la cadena que tenía en su cuello, haciendo que Luka se sintiese inmensamente feliz. Pero la Megurine negó con la cabeza

\- No es por eso,… lo digo porque te traje algo porque veo que te gusta mucho la música-

\- Bueno, sí es verdad, me gusta mucho… pero no es necesario que me compres algo solo porque me guste la música…- Miku intentó negarse, pero sin saberlo, hirió un poco a la peli rosa

\- ¿No lo aceptarás?- inquirió con un hilo de voz decepcionado, cosa que lastimó más a Miku

\- Bueno,… lo aceptaré…- suspiró divertida, a veces la callada y silenciosa Luka Megurine podía ser incluso más adorable que un cachorrito.

Luka sonrió ampliamente, denotando sus hoyuelos en sus mejillas, sonrojando levemente a Miku. La Megurine le entregó una pequeña bolsita a Miku y esta la identificó, era una de las bolsas del local de música Crypton.

Miku abrió la bolsa y encontró un objeto envuelto en papel agua marino, lo reconoció al instante, era un CD.

\- Guau, Luka chan… no debiste molestarte…- La menor abrazó a Luka con genuina gratitud. Era el mejor regalo que alguien pudo haberle dado, ya que por lo general las personas que le regalaban, como su padre, eran personas que lo hacían para sacarse un peso de encima, como un cumpleaños.

Pero Luka era diferente, le había dado un bonito collar de oro y ahora le estaba entregando un CD de música, debido a que ella amaba la música. ¡Esa chica tan callada e introvertida con solo entrar a su casa pudo conocerla mejor que nadie en años, y a Luka solo le bastó una hora para saber todo de ella!

Sin duda impresionante…

\- No te preocupes, además siempre vas al club de música… y sería genial que sigas aprendiendo de música- contestó Luka, correspondiendo tímidamente el abrazo –Además, vendrán muchos otros CDs más, este no es el único que tengo-

\- Oye, en serio… no es necesario, con este es suficiente- Luka volvió a negarse

\- Por fa… déjame regalarte algunos más…- Luka puso ojos de cachorro, evitando así que Miku pudiese negarse…

\- De acuerdo…- Miku suspiró aceptando la derrota –Y bien,… ¿Ya pensaste qué debía hacer por ti para pagarte lo que habías hecho por mí el lunes?...-

\- …- Luka negó con la cabeza

\- Ya veo,…-

Luka y Miku siguieron hablando estupideces varias, y alguna que otra pregunta personal… hasta la llegada de las 8.

Luka le explicó a Miku que debía volver a casa. Pero Miku le propuso si ella podía llevarla hasta allí para que no tuviera miedo de volver a casa sola.

Luka asintió nerviosa. Cosa que a los ojos de Miku lo vio muy tierno, como si Luka fuese un pequeño gatito a punto de tomar un baño.

* * *

Llegaron a la casa de Luka, la menor Hatsune observó lo linda que era, un patio extenso y de un verde césped, con la flora muy bien tratada. La gran casa blanca con un techo azul cobalto, y rejas extensas color negras con algo de nieve en la base.

Luka abrió la puerta cuando escuchó que la puerta del interior de su casa era abierta. Era su padre.

El morocho vio que su hija ya había llegado y corrió hasta la puerta emocionado

\- ¡Luka chan, qué bueno que ya volviste! ¡Me preocupaste mucho!- Fred abrazó a Luka efusivamente, sacando una sonrisa divertida en Miku, quien se apartó un poco dejando que ambos familiares se abrazaran tranquilos, sin que ella estorbe… Fred se percató que Luka no había venido sola y saludó a la otra chica de coletas –Hola, no sabía que Luka chan había vuelto con una amiga…- Miku sonrió avergonzada, ``amiga´´ de Luka chan sonaba bien…

\- Soy Miku, Hatsune Miku, un gusto- Miku estrechó su mano con el morocho

\- Soy Frederick Megurine, pero dime solo Fred o Freddy- Miku asintió

\- D-de acuerdo, Fred…- respondió nerviosa –En fin, un gusto conocerlo, pero debo volver a mi casa antes de que oscurezca aún más- Fred asintió y Luka se despidió de Miku.

La menor caminó sola por la calle hasta llegar a la comodidad y seguridad de su casa.

Lo primero que hizo fue guardar el CD sin desenvolver en una caja de cartón bajo su cama…

* * *

\- Y ¿Cómo te sientes hoy, Luka chan?- inquirió Sweet Ann a su paciente peli rosa.

La peli rosa nuevamente se hallaba en el mismo diván de cada sábado, suspiró un poco y respondió

\- Impaciente…- Sweet Ann elevó una ceja confundida

\- ¿Vas a hacer algo especial?- Luka asintió -¿Puedo saber qué es?-

\- Miku,… veré a Miku…- A este punto la rubia dejó de escribir en su libreta bastante impresionada

\- Eso es bueno-… fue lo único que logró decir. La rubia miró su reloj en la muñeca y se dio cuenta que la hora de consulta había acabado –Bueno, Luka chan… nos vemos el próximo sábado ¿Sí?-

\- Sí…-

* * *

SeeU se hallaba hablando interesadamente con Rin sobre amplificadores, no es que Luka se sintiese celosa de que la rubia de orejas felinas tuviese toda la atención sobre Rin, es más, hasta se sentía feliz de que así fuese… ¿Pero tenía que venir en los mismos horarios en los que ella venía?

Bueno, al menos a su amiga se le había dado la idea de conseguir pareja o algo así. Solo esperaba que SeeU no metiera la pata, o si no,… bueno, ya son palabras mayores.

Ambas rubias se hallaban hablando cómodamente mientras que Rin le ofrecía los mejores amplificadores a SeeU

\- Estos amplificadores son perfectos, el sonido se equilibra perfecto con la guitarra que habías llevado, te recomiendo esta… o si quieres un sonido más suave, te recomiendo los modelos de haya…- dijo Rin señalando un montón de amplificadores de la misma marca. SeeU se negó, quería potencia así que ya sabrán la respuesta…

\- Quiero el primero que me mostraste- dijo SeeU. La menor Kagamine ordenó toda la compra y le pidió a SeeU sus datos personales para que pudiera entregarle el amplificador a domicilio.

Cuando ya estuvo todo en orden, antes de que SeeU se fuera, Rin le entregó una nota:

_Ten mi número de celular y email por si tienes dudas:_

_N: 1234567_

_Email: FanRubiuseschevere. Com _

SeeU sonrió, claro que iba a llamar por sus ``dudas´´.

A chica Dan Hee se despidió de Rin y de Luka y se retiró a su casa…

Y como siempre,… Rin invitó a la mini cocina a Luka, su cliente estrella.

* * *

\- ¿Te andas viendo con Miku?- inquirió Rin mientras le daba un bocado de su sándwich

\- S-sí… y también descubrí dos cosas…- Rin prestó mayor atención a lo que la Megurine dijo – Uno,… es que si incentivo a Miku quizás ya no se sienta sola, quizás saque a flote la verdadera niña dulce que es en su casa…-

\- ¿Y la segunda?- Luka tragó saliva intranquila,… ahora que lo pensaba mejor quizás había sido muy impulsiva al haber sacado el tema. Pero si no hablaba con Rin, quizás no lo vería con nadie más… y necesitaba respuestas de una u otra forma…

\- Creo que… me enamoré de mi bully…- Rin dejó de comer su sándwich al escuchar eso…

\- ¿En serio?- Luka asintió –Debe ser porque pasas mucho al lado de ella… digo, van dos fines de semana seguidos, y por lo que vi, Miku es una chica muy linda…- Luka asintió

\- Sin duda… lo es…- se sinceró la Megurine con una suave sonrisa

\- Entonces,… haz algo que a ella le guste, si dices que ama la música entonces,… ¡Haz algo especial por ella relacionado a la música!- Luka palideció ante la idea

\- N-no sé qué puede gustarle… además… no sé cantar…-

\- Practica, eso es lo que debes hacer… dedícale una canción o escríbele una tú misma,…- dijo Rin bastante emocionada, cosa que sacó una sonrisa divertida en Luka. Desde que conoció a Rin su euforia nunca dejó de cautivarla

\- De acuerdo, de acuerdo… veré que hacer- respondió la peli rosa, cosa que puso muy feliz a Rin

\- Sin dudas, te deseo suerte con ella, Luka chan…-

Luka asintió feliz, al menos tenía el apoyo de sus tres amigas,… ¿Qué podía salir mal?...

* * *

Miku y Luka se hallaban tumbadas en la cama de la primera, escuchando un disco de Gorillaz, en este momento se hallaban escuchando una canción llamada ``On Melancholy Hill´´.

Ambas disfrutaban de la música, en especial Luka… por primera vez estaba prestando atención a la letra, cosa que jamás había hecho… y he de decir que, tenía algo que ver con lo que le estaba pasando ahora…

_Are you here with me…?_

_Just looking out on the day…_

_Of another dream… _

Miku suspiró feliz. Ya no se sentía sola como todos los fines de semana. Y todo gracias a una peli rosa, a la cual dejó de molestar.

\- Se siente mejor así…- murmuró Miku, atrayendo la confundida atención de Luka

\- ¿Qué…?-

\- … digo que me siento mejor, ya… ya no estoy sola… y todo gracias a ti, Luka chan… es una pena que mi padre no supiera que su hija es más feliz sin él…- Miku rió sin gracia.

_Well you can't get what you want…__  
but you can get me…._

\- Yo también estoy feliz… me alegro que… que te hayas abierto conmigo…-

\- Obvio,… eres especial para mí, Luka chan…- esto último lo susurró muy bajito. Pero para su desgracia, Luka lo escuchó y dibujó una tierna sonrisa en su rostro.

_'Cause you are my medicine…__  
when you're close to me …  
when you're close to me…_

Luka carraspeó y dijo

\- Ya sé qué es lo que quiero que hagas por mí…- Miku enarcó una ceja y dirigió su mirada turquesa hacia los ojos zafiro de Luka, los cuales ya la tenían completamente hechizada

\- ¿Ah, sí? Dime…-

\- Quiero que… c-cantes conmigo…- Miku abrió fuerte sus ojos

\- ¿Cómo dueto?- Luka asintió –De acuerdo, ¿Qué canción quieres?-

\- Elige tú…- Miku pareció no pensarlo dos veces, pero hizo mímicas como si lo hiciera…

\- ¿Qué te parece,…Magnet?-

\- ¿Magnet? De acuerdo…- aceptó Luka y Miku dibujó una sonrisa

\- Pero hoy no, el próximo fin de semana… no me sé la letra en realidad- eso fue un alivio para Luka, por lo menos Miku también tenía que practicar

\- Trato hecho…-

Y así quedaron para cantar el próximo sábado…

* * *

Luka llegó a la casa de Miku a la misma hora de siempre, y esta vez con otro CD de regalo… cosa que estos últimos fines de semana se habían vuelto costumbre.

Ambas chicas entraron al Pent-house y se sentaron en la banca del piano. Miku en la izquierda y Luka en la derecha.

Ya habían acordado que parte de la letra iban a cantar, debido a que era un dueto. Y como ambas dijeron, habían practicado toda la parte vocal.

Luka por su lado se había visto como una estúpida, en realidad con esta clase de fobias sociales uno creería que estaba intentando hablar…

Pero de ningún modo se sintió desanimada con la idea… es más, era un reto de auto superación por parte de ambas…

\- ¿Estás lista?- dijo Miku, Luka asintió –Genial- Ambas sonrieron y empezaron a tocar las notas de la canción en el piano…

_A small fire came up at the bottom of my heart… _

_Passion has become like blaze before I knew it…_

La voz suave de Miku empezó la canción, maravillando a su compañera peli rosa, quien jamás había escuchado a Miku cantar antes…

Y ahora llegaba el turno de Luka de cantar…

_We kissed passionately… _

Su voz era grave y a la vez suave como el terciopelo, una voz única… según Miku

_Snuggle me and make it sure that our love isn`t wrong…_

_Please let me believe it, kiss me and change the world… _

Ambas voces combinaban de maravilla. La voz suave y aniñada de Miku con la voz grave y aterciopelada de Luka hacían una perfecta combinación, ¡Digna de admirarse!

Y cantaron hasta llegar a la mejor parte de la canción…

_You said ``There is nothing wrong with us´´ to calm me down… _

La melodía toda, parecía conectarlas, hechizarlas, atraerlas…

Justo igual… que un imán….

_Intoxicated with your love, I want to drown in enchanted time… _

_Attracted me…. Like a magnet… _

_Even if we are apart someday, we`ll stumbles across again… _

_Don`t let me go, don`t turn back _

_I don`t care anything else but you… my dearest… _

_…_

_…_

_…_

Luka dio los últimos acordes del piano y se dio por finalizada la canción. Ambas estaban coloradas de la canción, tan intensa y a la vez,… tan deseada.

Luka miró a Miku, pero de manera distinta… ya la había conocido de la manera más pura, como una niña indefensa que necesitaba de contención, tal cual lo decía en la canción `` Atraerla como un imán´´.

Miku miró a Luka también, bastante nerviosa. Su rubor se hizo evidente, pero el deseo de ambas era aún más…

Miku se acercaba lentamente al rostro de Luka y viceversa…

Hasta que Luka hizo 0 de distancia entre ambos labios, iniciando un tierno beso… tímido, un pequeño roce de labios, pero beso al fin…

Luka acarició el rostro de la menor y esta acercaba más el rostro de Luka a sus labios…

Un beso perfecto…

* * *

El fin de semana terminó, y con eso las clases,… Miku y Luka no se dirigieron las miradas por lo sonrojadas que se ponían al hacerlo…

Y es que sí, su primer beso se los había dado una chica, cuando ambas eran chicas.

Pero no importaba,… según lo demostraban, era amor verdadero….

* * *

Fin de semana, y Miku estaba esperando a que Luka tocara el timbre de su casa para poder pasar más tiempo con ella. Estaba ansiosa por verla.

Pasaron cinco, diez, veinte, media hora y la peli rosa no había aparecido…

\- ``Debe ser que está en el centro comercial,…´´- pensó. Pero luego recordó que cerraban a las seis y Luka venía a las siete. Ya eran las siete y media.

Miku se rascó la cabeza extrañada, ahora pasó una hora y veinte minutos… y aún no había vuelto…

De acuerdo, Miku empezó a impacientarse, ¡Tres horas habían pasado! ¿¡Qué rayos estaba haciendo esa peli rosa que no venía!?

Y… terminó el día,… un día en el que Miku se reprochó de no tener el número de Luka para llamarla…

* * *

El fin de semana terminó… pero era feriado por épocas pascuales… perfecto. No podrá ver a su peli rosa…

* * *

5 días de espera fueron suficientes para detonarla y convertirla en una bomba humana. Necesitaba respuestas, que alguien le diga ¿Por qué Luka no había aparecido?...

Momento, ¿Y si el beso fue por puro impulso del momento? Que Miku recuerde, podía ver que claramente a Luka le gustaba Rin,… ¿O serán los celos?

Sea como sea ya estaba caminando hasta la casa de Luka, debía hablar con ella porque si no golpearía a alguien ¡Es en serio!

\- ``Eres una genio Miku, la chica no quiere verte y tú vas hasta su casa, perfecto´´- pensó algo pesimista, Luka no podía ser tan cruel… -`` ¿Oh sí?´´-

* * *

La Hatsune se hallaba frente a las rejas de la casa de la peli rosa. Tocó el timbre y esperó a que le contestaran…

Pero vio al padre de Luka salir…

\- ¿M-Miku?- Genial. Perfecto, ¡Hasta su padre no quería verla! Ya lo suponía, pero aún así dolió más la realidad que cualquier otra cosa…

\- Hola Fred,… lamento las horas, sé que es muy tarde pero… necesito hablar con Luka…- el hombre le abrió la puerta, hasta que Miku dijo eso y se quedó helado…

\- No puedes…- el rostro del hombre solo dejaba ver miedo y angustia.

\- ¿Por qué no?- inquirió Miku, cada palabra de la boca del hombre le dolía. ¿Tan terrible había sido el beso para Luka? Quizás ella no acepte las relaciones homosexuales,… pero en el caso de que no ¿Por qué estaba evitando a Miku?

\- Los frenos fallaron, Miku… a cualquiera le pudo haber pasado…- susurró el hombre bastante dolido, pero lo que dijo dejó confundida a Miku

\- ¿Qué dice?-

\- Había un clima horrible,… h-había niebla y-y escarcha en la calle… y-yo le dije que no fuera, p-pero no me hizo caso…- de los ojos de Fred brotaron unas amargas lágrimas y en un intento de buscar contención se abrazó el mismo

\- ¿Qué rayos pasó?-

\- ¡Luka está muerta!- gritó el hombre desaforado y cayó de rodillas al suelo - ¡Mi pequeña niña ha muerto!- A este punto, Miku sintió un punzante dolor en el pecho…

Día horrendo.

Niebla.

Escarcha en la calle.

Frenos.

Luka.

Muerta ¿Qué?

\- ¡Ni siquiera llegó viva al hospital, mi bebé está muerta MALDITA SEA!- gritó el morocho mientras un amargo llanto sucumbía sus palabras.

Pero Miku se quedó estática asimilando las cosas… entonces, por eso no había venido Luka ese sábado… porque estaba…

\- …M-muerta…- susurró y lágrimas se desprendieron de sus ojos -… es mi culpa,… yo le dije que prometiera venir a mi casa… t-todos los sábados,… ¡Y al final si cumplió su promesa!- Miku se largó a llorar bastante dolida, lágrimas amargas caían de sus ojos, el amor de su vida había muerto… y ella era la culpable.

\- Miku,… no es tu culpa,…- La joven seguía llorando, y Fred tomó sus hombros intentando hacerla entrar en razón –Miku no llores, no llores… Luka chan te amaba, y créeme… que odiaría verte llorar así…- el hombre sonrió aunque por dentro se lo veía claramente devastado…

\- P-pero… ella está muerta… p-por mi culpa…- Miku sorbió su nariz intentando hablar

\- No es tu culpa,… cosas así pueden pasarle a cualquiera, Miku por favor…- el hombre suavemente le quitó una lágrima del ojo izquierdo de Miku y la abrazó – Luka chan te amaba, y estoy seguro que donde quiera que esté… te protegerá… jamás te dejará, Miku… tú tienes una vida por delante, haz el bien siempre… y Luka estará orgullosa desde allí arriba- Fred señaló el cielo a la estrella más brillante –Lamento si no te lo dije,… p-pero no tenía el valor suficiente para darte la noticia…- El hombre se sobó los ojos con la manga de su campera

\- Señor Fred, lo siento… en serio… jamás hubiera querido que eso le pasara… a una persona tan especial como Luka chan…-

\- ¿Sabes? Hay algo que debo decirte…- Miku prestó mayor atención- Luka antes… decía que la intimidabas mucho- Miku se tapó la boca impresionada, no sabía que Luka iba a una psicóloga. Y menos que hablara de ella –Pero un día, dejó de hacerlo… dijo que había una hermosa chica que la motivaba a hacer cosas nuevas, como cantar… y su psicóloga le preguntó quien la motivó y… ¿Adivina a quién dijo?-

\- ¿Rin?...- inquirió la Hatsune, era obvia la respuesta… pero Fred se negó

\- Dijo tu nombre, Miku chan. Dijo que habían cantado unas canciones juntas… y que descubrió que le divertía la música, gracias a ti… Gracias Miku, por motivar a mi pequeña niña a crecer y ser alguien mejor cada día- Miku negó

\- Yo tendría que agradecer, ella me enseñó a ser buena, gentil… antes era un desastre de persona, pero ella… me hizo ver que ser bueno trae mejores recompensas- finalizó Miku con una sonrisa mirando el cielo

\- ¡Ah, por cierto! Luka chan te dejó algo… aguarda un momento- Fred ingresó a su hogar a buscar algo en específico.

Cuando salió le entregó una bolsa de Crypton a la Hatsune

\- Vaya, aun así tiene muchos regalos para mí… en fin, será mejor volver a casa, nos vemos algún día señor Megurine- Miku se despidió del morocho y este correspondió.

Y viendo como Miku desaparecía en la lejanía no pudo evitar sentirse curioso…

\- ¡Miku!- La chica peliacua se volteó confundida y Fred gritó -¿Cómo suena la voz de Luka chan al cantar?- Miku sonrió a pesar de que Fred no pudiera verla

\- Canta… canta como un ángel- Finalizó la menor con una sonrisa melancólica.

Y regresó a su hogar…

* * *

A partir de que todos conocieron la tragedia que había acabado con la vida de Megurine Luka, Fred donó la ropa de Luka a caridad debido a que nadie la iba a usar, pero todo menos el beanie gris de su hija. Por su parte, Rin renunció de Crypton, pese a que sus compañeras y propio jefe trataran de convencerla para quedarse, no lo lograron. La Kagamine no quería seguir con la misma y estúpida imaginación infantil de que Luka cruzaría esa puerta como si nada…

Y se fue a vivir con SeeU en un departamento las dos, sí… tan rápido noviazgo y ya vivían juntas. Pero así era feliz.

Y rápidamente entabló amistad con Miku, quien le ayudaba a encontrar trabajo para seguir pagando la renta…

Y un día, Miku y Rin se hallaban tomando café tranquilas, hasta que Miku sacó un tema interesante…

\- ¿Sabes? El padre de Luka dijo que me había dejado algo para mí…-

\- ¿Ah, sí? ¿Qué es?-

\- Un CD-

\- Guau,… Luka siempre compraba CDs al azar… creo que era de gusto o algo así… sea lo que sea,… es raro- Miku se rió, vaya que sí lo era

\- Debería verlos, la verdad es que me los envolvió y no sé qué clase de música debe haber-

\- Deberías-

* * *

Miku llegó a su casa y rápidamente entró a su cuarto y buscó los CDs que Luka le había obsequiado, al tener un CD envuelto en papel agua marino al frente, suspiró y prosiguió a abrirlo con cuidado…

Cuando ya lo tuvo desenvuelto notó que era un CD de Heavy Metal, el más odiado de Luka… pero se percató que del envoltorio cayó un pequeño papelito… lo leyó y quedó boquiabierta.

Y rápidamente abrió otro y la misma historia, un CD de Pink Floyd y con otro papelito…

Rompió el envoltorio de otro CD, otro y otro…

Hasta que su cuarto quedó hecho un desastre, Miku llorando de felicidad y una serie de papelitos en el suelo…

21/04/2017

_El sábado pasado fue un gran día, aprendí que eres una persona muy amable a la que muestras en la escuela… _

_28/04/2017_

_Tu voz es preciosa, deberías dedicarte a la música_

_7/05/2017_

_Fue genial cantar contigo. Sin duda deberíamos hacerlo más seguido _

_14/05/2017 _

_Nunca olvides que siempre te apoyaré,… sigue tus sueños y lucha por ellos. Y otra cosa,… eres bastante agradable y… entendí que tú me gustas, Miku Hatsune ¿te gustaría salir conmigo? _


End file.
